An Interdimensional Reunion
by Ami Celeste
Summary: Noemi and Michaela find their way back to the Detective Conan dimension. But living among anime characters is more dangerous than it seems, as a dark force gathers, threatening to destroy all that they hold dear. KaiShin, T for language. Sequel to From My World To Yours.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My best friend, lifeofthesimple3709, wanted a sequel to ****From My World to Yours****.**

**So, I give you: ****An Interdimensional Reunion****.**

**WARNINGS: More yaoi, offscreen/implied lemon, onscreen lemon scenes that I will post in a separate story by it/themselves (maybe). Also, there's probably going to be a yuri pairing between Michaela and Kazuha.**

**IMPORTANT: I'm co-writing this with lifeofthesimple3709, so updates will come every week or so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. Please? Just for the weekend. I promise I won't alter canon ****too**** much…**

Chapter 1

It's been a month, in our time, since we read about the takedown of the Black Organization and the destruction of Pandora. In that time, Noemi's gotten really depressed. Something to do with not being able to live with anime characters anymore, I guess. Her parents are getting worried. _I'm _getting worried, and I usually don't get worried about anything. Or at least, I don't show it. On the inside it's like a thousand fiery knives stabbing me over and over—ahem. Moving on.

When I found out that her depression was getting worse, I knew I had to do something. That's when I stopped sleeping in favor of finding out everything I could about Shinichi's story. I've been working feverishly to read all of the Detective Conan and Magic Kaito manga, and I watched all the anime episodes. I haven't eaten or slept for days. I even went back to the dumpster and found the machine that brought us to that world. I tracked it back to a laboratory building in the ghetto.

I adjust my mask. It's around midnight. I'm about to break into the laboratory and search for some information on the device. I take a deep breath to calm myself down. I've done dumber things before. I always do stupid things. Although, contrary to popular belief, I think and plan before I act. I can be spontaneous, but not when I do dumb things.

I premeditate my stupidity.

See, I know big words, too. Everyone thinks I'm stupid, or an airhead or something.

Would an airhead spend a whole week planning to break into a dilapidated laboratory in the ghetto?

Don't answer that.

A week ago I walked into the building wearing heavy makeup, a wig, high heels, and one of my mother's pantsuits. I claimed to have had an appointment with whoever was in charge. While the receptionist was in the back room, arguing with her boss, I transferred all the data from her computer onto my USB stick. I've studied the building's plans exhaustively. Unfortunately, she didn't have their project files on her computer. I have to assume that those are in the actual lab.

So here I am, feeling like I'm some kind of crazy Kaitou Kid imitator. I guess the disguise was a bit much, but I needed access to the building's schematics somehow. It's a pretty big building for an old rundown lab.

However, unlike Kaitou Kid, I'm dressed in black.

I'm wearing a mask, not a monocle.

No top hat. No cape. No hang glider, no magic tricks, no _class._ And I know it.

I'm a thirteen year old girl with some makeup skills, a bag of firecrackers, and some dog tranquilizers. I'm a girl concerned for her best friend's safety and sanity.

At least I can defend myself.

I'm not a black belt in karate, like Ran, but I can fight. My father taught me before he died. I don't know what martial art he taught me, but I'm damn good at it.

The day my father died was the day I stopped being bubbly and outgoing and started faking it. I'm not that girl anymore. I'm a bipolar emo chick with anger issues who wants to play at being a superspy. And I know it.

But this is one of those days when that comes in handy.

I pick the lock on the back door no problem, and I sneak into the building. From the moonlight streaming in from the windows I see rows of computers. I guess I won't be needing those schematics. I also see that this is cutting edge technology, not something you'd expect from a creepy run-down lab in the ghetto. Not good. If they can afford these computers, they can definitely afford a better laboratory. Only people with something to hide would get set up in this part of town.

I walk quietly over to one of the computers and turn it on, knowing better then to sit down. I search through the files, until I find one labeled 'Teleportation Prototype'. I click on it, and I see a diagram of the device that I found in the dumpster.

_Jackpot! _I think. _Take that, bitches!_

As I read the file, I realize that the reason that we had been able to speak Japanese when we were transported to the Detective Conan world, or as I like to call it, the DC/MK dimension, was that the device _does_ have an auto-translate function. It has every single language known to the world, and a relative positioning system(1) that determines the location of the device on the planet, and adjusts the language that we speak to the dominant one in the area. We can also decide to consciously switch languages, which was how I had switched languages from Japanese to English last time I was there.

Apparently, when we were traveling through the darkness, the feeling of sensory deprivation we had experienced was intentional. It was so a neurological chip could be planted in our minds. That explains a lot.

But if the chip was planted in our heads by the machine the first time we traveled, that means that it's still there. Just because we went back to where we originally were, doesn't mean that we might not need the chip in the future, so it must still be in there.

Logic. It's so wonderful.

That explains that. I'll have to try speaking Japanese once I'm not trespassing on private property. It appears that the project was scrapped because the test subjects returned a few minutes after they left, and the flaw couldn't be fixed. The thirstiness was supposed to be a warning sign for when the timer had run out, but since it all had happened so quickly, the test subjects ended up getting extremely dehydrated.

I suppose the test subjects got sent to dimensions where time flowed the same as ours, but we were sent to a dimension where time flowed differently. Disjointedly. Ten years here was a few months in their time, but a day there was twenty minutes here. Two days got turned into two minutes. Talk about confusing.

Probably has something to do with the traveling between dimensions part. I think.

After reading the information, I sneak out, close the door, and head towards home.

Some serious shit is gonna go down. I just know it.

* * *

"_Noemi,_" I hiss quietly. I am currently hanging from a thick tree branch by Noemi's bedroom window. The light goes on. I see her silhouette moving towards the window. She opens the window.

"Noemi, we need to talk—" I get cut off as I feel something heavy hit me over the head. I nearly lose my grip on the tree branch. Fuck.

"Noemi, it's _me_! Michaela!"

"Michaela? Omigod, I'm so sorry!" She helps me up off the branch and into her room.

"Noemi, I need to tell you something. I found the device! It was back in the dumpster. It's not broken or anything, and I think I can fix it so we can go back to the Detective Conan world and stay there! For good!" I say this all in one breath, making my voice bubbly and excited. Keeping up the mask.

"Omigod, Michaela, really? Let's go right now!" Noemi whisper-shouts.

"Okay, but first, try consciously speaking Japanese first. I have a hunch about something."

Noemi looks confused, but she does as I say.

"Kō?" (Like this?) "Whoa! It still works! How?" she asks me.

I shrug. "I guess you just have to think about it," I say. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Wait," Noemi says. She runs over to her desk and gets out a pen and a piece of paper. I watch from over her shoulder as she writes.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Devin, and Luci,_

_ What I told you about going to a different dimension was true. I am not crazy. I will be going back with Michaela, and most likely, I will never be coming back. There is a good possibility that I will grow old there, and marry and have children there. It's hardly proof, but go to (link), and keep an eye out for Michaela and I. You will find English translations of Detective Conan there. I offer this as proof because, as the author lives in Japan, it would be very difficult for me to travel there and make him model characters after us. Everything I told you was true. I love you, but I was always meant to do this. What kid wouldn't want to live in a manga? Please don't hate me for my decision._

_I love you more than I could ever say. I will miss you, believe me. _

_Don't mourn me. I'm not crazy, missing, or dead. I will live a long and happy life there._

_Noemi_

"I'm ready," she says.

I nod. "Hold on tight to the machine. It's the only way to make sure we stay there."

"What about your mom?" she asks.

"I already told her," I say.

"Three," I say.

"Two."

One.

I push the button.

Everything goes black.

**A/N: Okay, ****From My World to Yours**** was in Noemi's POV, and Michaela is markedly different in that story.** **She's a good actress. Sorry for making her story so much like Kaito's, dead dad and total bad-assness and all, but that's her story.**

**I got the translation from Google Translate.**

**Reviews will be hugged. And I'm going to start responding to them in the author's note.**

**REEEVIEEEW!**

_(1) __Don't know whether or not this exists. Made it up, because, in a different dimension, GPS wouldn't work (no same exact satellite) so it calculates the distance and direction of travel and computes location._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've decided to start writing Kid as KID. Just an FYI. Also, Michaela's full name is Michaela Cerelio, and Noemi's is Noemi Mendez. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Remember when I said that there was probably going to be a yuri pairing between Michaela and Kazuha? I LIED! It's probably going to be yuri between Michaela and Noemi.**

**Reviews:**

**CJSakura: Wow, it's nice to know that you care about my story that much. I'm getting the warm fuzzies!**

**onepieceanime4869: T-H-A-N-K-S! I worked hard to get that scene just right. Your support means a lot to me.**

**zXFallenAngelsXz: That was what I had in mind when I switched perspectives. Also, did you notice that I switched tenses? The whole story will be in present tense. There's a reason for that. (Foreshadowing! Dun dun dun!)**

**Arcatamous: I'm planning to. In fact, this story will probably be longer than the last one.**

Chapter 2

I slowly open my eyes. I see…hair? And a face…Shinichi? No, wait. Kaito. Kaito's hair is messier. This is Kaito.

"Cerelio-chan?" I hear.

I glance around. Noemi's still sleeping. The machine is in her hands. We are lying on the concrete outside of the Kudou mansion.

"Fuuuck," I swear in English. My shoulder hurts. I take a look at it. Bruised. Must have landed on it.

I look at Kaito. His clothes are rumpled, his hair is messier than usual, and his eyes are bright and wild.

"Kuroba-san," I said teasingly. "What are you doing outside Kudou-san's house, and why are your clothes all messed up?"

Instead of turning red like I thought he would, Kaito flashes me an 'I never kiss and tell' smile, and helps me off the ground. I hear a groan. I turn, and see Noemi stirring. I walk over to her and shake her awake.

"Go away, Luci. Go get Devin to walk you. Silly dog…" she murmurs.

I laugh. "Come on, Noemi. Wake up."

She stirs restfully, but doesn't wake up. "Pendeja(1)," I say.

She doesn't move.

I try something else.

"CHOCOLATE CAKE!" I scream in English.

Nothing. Damn.

Okay, how about: "Noemi, your house is burning down."

Nada.

"AVADA KEDAVRA(2)!"

Zip.

I slap her. Hard.

Still sleeping.

So, I whisper really quietly, "Kaitou KID is signing autographs."

Noemi bolts awake. "What? Where?"

Time to put on the mask again. I laugh at her.

"Pendeja," I say again. Shit, that just slipped out. Mask, got to put on the mask.

"What did you call me?" Noemi asks. Right, the chip. She understood what I just said.

"Uh…" I say. Mask, mask. Where are you? Now is not the time to play hide and seek, O Lost Poker Face.

Now I'm talking to my acting abilities. Because that's not crazy at all.

"Are you okay? You're acting… different," she says. Wow. She must be worried about me if Kaitou KID is standing right in front of her and she isn't having a fangirl attack.

"I—uh," I stammer. Oh, screw it. I'm tired of masks, anyway.

"Actually," I say. "There's something you should know…"

(Insert long, boring explanation of my tragic past and total badass personality because I'm too lazy to explain it all twice.)

Noemi gapes at me. "Why?" she asks. "Why would you hide your personality for all these years?"

"Well, before my dad died, he was kind of, well, I think he was involved with either a crime or government organization. Or something. He taught me how to fight, pick locks, drive, shoot, and the basics of hacking. I kind of took my cue from him, and hid things about my personality so that…"

"So that…what?" Noemi asks softly.

"Well… it was mainly instinct. My best guess is… so that if I got involved in anything, they would underestimate me, and I could make it out easier. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Actually… yeah. Sort of," Noemi says.

"So…still friends?" I ask.

"Still friends," she says. "But, I'm going to have to get to know you again."

"Eh. Yeah," I say. Profound, right?

"Cerelio-chan. Mendez-chan. May I ask why you are here? It's already been three months. Why return now?" Kaito asks curiously.

"Actually, it's only been a month in our time, time flows differently in our dimension," I explain. "We actually returned about two minutes after we left the last time."

"Well, I guess that isn't too much of a stretch, after everything else," Kaito says thoughtfully.

"We returned because Noemi became depressed after returning home. I guess that after meeting her heroes, she didn't want to have to go back to regular old life," I explain, feeling really sad thinking about it. I really hated seeing Noemi like that. It was just _wrong_ somehow; she was always so happy and random and crazy. Depression didn't suit her.

"I didn't know that it had gotten to be that bad," Noemi says apologetically. Shit, did I say all that out loud?

"Shit, did I say all that out loud?"

"Yeah," Noemi tells me, smiling happily. I blushed. She's smiling again. Finally, things are returning to normal.

Wait, did I just _blush?_ Weird.

Moving on.

"Anyway, if we want to stay here, we have to break the machine," I say.

"We should probably tell the others if you two are going to be freeloading here," Kaito teases with a smile.

"Agreed. We have two days to make up our minds anyway," I say.

"Let's go see Shin-chan!" Kaito exclaims happily. I smirk. Wasn't he just over there?

We walk over to the house. "Shin-chaaan!" Kaito calls as soon as he opens the door. With a key! Gasp! Looks like this phantom thief doesn't need to break in. (Although I'm sure he could if he wanted to.)

From another room, Shinichi yells, "Kaito! No one but my mother calls me that! Just call me Shinichi!"

We walk towards the room where the voice came from. "You're no fun," Kaito calls back, pouting. He reaches a door and opens it, revealing a smiling Kudou Shinichi.

"Shin-chaaan! We have company," Kaito practically sings.

Shinichi, apparently resigning himself to the name, frowns. "Company?"

"Cerelio-chan and Mendez-chan," Kaito responds.

We both sidle into view. Shinichi looks surprised, but happy to see us again. He better be! Who was it who set him up with Kaito? Oh, yeah. _Us!_ Well, mostly Noemi, but still.

"It's nice to see you again. What brings you back? How did you get back, if you came here by accident the first time?" he asks.

"Long version or short version?" I ask him.

"Hold on," he says. "Let's get everyone else."

"Okay," I say. Great. More explaining.

I sit down on a big cushy couch. "You go get them, I'll stay here. On this couch. This wonderful, wonderful couch…" I trail off. I can't keep my eyes open. Oh. Right. I stayed up all night breaking and entering. Well, a little nap couldn't hurt.

Before I fall asleep, I feel someone sitting down next to me. Oh, well. Too tired to care. Sleeeeep…

**A/N: And here comes the Attack of the Big Mean Evil Cliffhanger. Mwa ha ha!**

**Also, I'm putting up the story that will have smut scenes from the story, as well as deleted scenes. It will be called 'An Interdimensional Reunion: Side Stories'. If you don't want to read smut, you don't have to. That's why I'm putting them in a separate story. **

**Deleted scene for this chapter: Sleepyheads.**

**Next chapter will probably be up next weekend, folks. Reviews will feed my inspiration. (Just sayin'…)**

(1) Pendeja is a Spanish insult. The real life Michaela uses it sometimes. It can mean anything from asshole to dumbass to idiot, as far as I know. However, my mother, a native Spanish speaker, and terrific English speaker, in case you're wondering, tells me that it is derived from a Spanish word that means pubic hair. It can be used to offend people, or just to lovingly call them idiots. Michaela is lovingly calling Noemi an idiot.

(2) Seriously, who doesn't know this? If you don't already know, Avada Kedavra is a curse (as in, a magical curse) from the Harry Potter series. It's a killing curse. 'Nuff said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY I'M A WEEK LATE! I won't give you my shitty excuses.**

**If you haven't already, check out the companion story to this, An Interdimensional Reunion: Side Stories. It's where I'll be posting deleted scenes, as well as lemon scenes that have to be kept out of this story for the sake of the rating. There's already one chapter up, and it relates to the last chapter, if you wanna read it.**

**Warnings: Swearing, OOC (I think), yuri, yaoi, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. I wish I owned Kaito. He's such an amazing thief *coughsexgodcough*…**

Chapter 3

I wake to something wet on my shoulder. I blink the sleep out of my eyes, and turn to see…Noemi drooling on my shoulder. Gross.

"Wake up," I groan at her, shoving her drooling face off my shoulder. "Why are you sleeping right on top of me? There's another couch right over there."

She stirs, and slowly opens her eyes. She stares at me. "Why is your shoulder wet?"

I face-palm. "Because you were practically eating it in your sleep,"

Noemi turns pink. "S-sorry about that," she stammers. I find that I don't mind the drooling that much. In fact, I feel strangely…happy.

"No prob," I say. "Let's go find the Not-Twins and gather the rest of the Detective Conan gang." We walk up the stairs, knocking on every door. As we reach the last door, I knock loudly.

A whine emanates from the room."Cerelio-chan, Mendez-chan! We were sleeping!" Probably Kaito. Shinichi wouldn't whine like that.

I pound on the door again. "Get your lazy asses out of bed, or I'll come in there myself."

There was some rustling, then some thumping, and then suddenly Kaito appeared at the door, his hair messier than usual. "You look like one of your doves nested in your hair," I say.

"Your real personality is very different from your fake one…and not as nice…" Kaito pouted.

"Get over it," I growl lightly as I stomp off down the stairs.

Why am I so irritable? I just saw them sleeping in the same room and… It's not like I'm homophobic or anything. On the contrary, I'm one of the craziest yaoi fangirls there are. It almost feels like I'm…

Jealous. I snort to myself. That's ridiculous. I don't feel that way toward either of them. But…I kinda want that. To be able to go to sleep and wake up beside…someone.

I scoff to myself. It's not like I'm in love with anyone. Geez. I go back to the couch I slept on. I'm reminded of the happy feeling I felt when I woke up. I quickly shake it off, though. I sit on the couch and bang my head against the wall repeatedly. "Angst, angst, angst, angst," I mutter, smiling slightly at the reference despite my bad mood. (1)

I hear the door open. I lift my head to see Noemi, and my smile brightens slightly. "Nice reference," she says.

"Thanks," I reply.

"So, what was that about? Or are you usually this charming?" she jokes, or tries to—I can see how much my sudden personality change hurts her.

"I'm sorry," I say softly. "For hiding my personality for all these years." And I am sorry. So sorry.

"It's okay," Noemi tells me. "I get why you did it. I may not understand completely, but I don't hold anything against you." I look down at her face. She smiles at me. We lean towards each other slightly and—

BANG.

The door slams open. We jolt away from each other in our surprise. "Oh, hey, it's time to gather everyone," Kaito practically yells, and then skips out. I glance over at Noemi. She's blushing slightly.

_She's kinda pretty when she blushes_, I think. WHOA. What just went through my head? We're just friends. I shake myself slightly, and then gesture towards the door. "Shall we?" I say dramatically.

Noemi giggles. "We shall," she replies with a goofy smile. A really cute goofy smile…quit it, me!

We walk out the door and…into Ai. She turns and gives us a vicious glare. "You two," she snarls. "It's your fault that I can't get any sleep at night! I can hear their little nighttime _activities _from my room. And we live in separate houses!" Noemi blushes at the statement. This is when I decide to mess with Ai. Hey! Don't look at me like that! I'm only doing it because her reaction is going to be funny.

"Hey! Don't you be snappin' at me!"I yell in English. Every English speaker in the room turns and stares at me like I have a death wish. I'll leave that up for debate…

I continue with my rant. "Just 'cause you're a creepy-smart mini-bitch does _not _mean that you have a right to yell at me. From now on, you will address me as Miss Cerelio or ma'am, do you understand, Mini-Bitch?"

Cue the 'Oh-my-God-she's-absolutely-stark-raving-mad!' looks.

I'll leave that up for debate too.

Ai responds to my rant in perfect English. "When did you grow a spine, you brainless airhead?"

Oh. OH HELLZ NO. That's it, it's ON Mini-Bitch!

"Eight years ago," I say in an emotionless voice. Oh hey, my mask is back. Nice to see you, buddy! Where you been?

_Just chillin',_ Mask responds. Okay, not really, but how cool would that be?

I put on my Epic Mask of Doom, second only to Kaito's Poker Face of Doom, and that's debatable. DEBATABLE I SAY!

Okay, back to my battle with the Mini-Bitch.

"Now, it's time for you to leave the room, sweetie, the grown-ups are going to have a talk," I say with an oh-so sweet smile.

"I will use you as a test subject for the new version of APTX 4869," the newly dubbed Mini-Bitch says coldly.

"I'd like to see you try. No, really, I'll videotape it and charge for admission. I'll be selling popcorn; I'll be sure to give you some while you're staying in the emergency room," I say, still smiling sweetly, not changing my tone from when I had put her down earlier.

"I think that you are underestimating the capabilities of a temporary antidote and some chloroform,"Ai says in her monotone.

"You mean that you'll have to use chloroform to subdue a thirteen-year-old girl? Just how bad are you at fighting?" I ask, making my voice higher, sweeter, and creepier.

"I'm sure that you'd love to find out, up until bones start breaking," Ai says in a sweet child's voice. Wow. Creepy bitch.

"Actually, if I start breaking your bones, that would take the fun out of it. Too many broken bones, and you won't be able to fight. I want to be able to savor it. Up until you beg me to stop," I say, smiling as if lost in a good memory. I'm not, but I know how to really scare people if I want to.

There's a sudden puff of smoke, and I'm bound, gagged, and handcuffed to a chair leg.

"Okay, let's get back to what we were going to talk about," Kaito says, looking disturbed. He turns around, and that's when I take the knife out of my pocket, cut the ropes, pick the lock on the handcuffs, and remove my gag, all in the space of a few seconds. I walk up to Kaito and tap him on the shoulder.

"You're going on my list, buddy," I say, irritated. Kaito jumps a mile, and then turns around with an expression usually reserved only for fish. "Don't worry, the list is only for people who _might _receive horrible and humiliating retribution. It's a fifty-fifty chance, right now. Don't push it."

"Do your horrible and humiliating retributions involve f-f-finny things?" Kaito asks bravely. I respect him for being that brave, so I grace him with a response.

"No," I say sweetly. "They're usually centered around Italian food and yummy desserts."

Kaito sighs with relief. "That doesn't sound so bad…"

"Are you an idiot?!" I yell at him. "Of course they involve fish!"

Kaito whimpers. I smile. Man, I love these guys.

Shinichi clears his throat. "Well, there is still the matter of _if you touch him I will kill you and leave no evidence—_ahem, I mean, Mendez-chan and Cerelio-chan want to stay here in our dimension for good. They have figured out a way to destroy the machine that brought them here, and their way back. What do you guys think?"

"Are you serious? Send them back!"

Ai. Bitch.

"Well, I'm not so sure…"

Agasa. Yeah, he's here too.

"I, for one, would love for them to stay."

Kaito, after I send him a covert glare.

I decide to speak up. "We're staying, and none of your opinions fucking matter. After we left, Noemi became extremely depressed. We're staying here, because if we don't, her health is at risk. We're staying, and if any of you fuckers disagree, you are more than welcome to try and stop us, because, frankly, I haven't had a chance to release some stress in a while."

Ai studies me briefly. No, it's more like she _analyzes_ me, like a creepy, bitchy X-ray. Then she smirks. "I don't have a problem with it, as long as she keeps out of my way."

Charming. Well, as charming as you get with her.

"Anyone else want to say something?" I ask the room.

Crickets.

"Good. Where should we stay?" I ask.

"My house," Kaito spoke up. "No one's there, since I'm living with Shin-chan now!"

I give him a brief look, and I see him suppress a shudder. I smile brightly. "You're not on the list anymore," I say happily.

"Who is?" he asks curiously.

"Mini-Bitch, my stepmom, and my ex-girlfriend. 'Nuff said."

Ai growls at her nickname, and Kaito asks what they did.

"Mini-Bitch is a bitch, my stepmom's a bitch, and my ex-girlfriend was a bitch. See the pattern?" I ask sarcastically.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Kaito asks.

"I'm bi," I answer. "Next question."

"Your ex-girlfriend _was_ a bitch?" Shinichi asks.

"She's dead now," I reply.

"Did you kill her?" Shinichi asks gravely.

"What kind of a dumb-ass question was that?" I say incredulously. "She was kidnapped and killed."

There was a loaded silence.

"NO, I DID NOT HAVE HER KIDNAPPED."

Geez. You'd think I was some kind of criminal.

**A/N: Okay, I LUV AI-CHAN! THIS WAS NOT AI BASHING! This was just me having fun with Michaela's character.**

(1)Reference to the Youtube video: Potter Puppet Pals: Wizard Angst.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fourth chapter! IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! **

**Seriously, read the note. Anyways, in other news, MY ENGLISH TEACHER HATES ADVERBS! How can anyone hate adverbs? Adverbs are DA BOMB! Grrrr… Okay, rant over.**

**Disclaimer: Why must I say this every single time…? *Sigh* I don't own it.**

Chapter 4

For the second time in two days, I awake to Noemi drooling on me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"

Noemi jerked awake. "AHH! What's happening?"

I face-palm. "Last night, after Kaito brought us here and gave us the key to his house, I went to sleep in the guest room. You went to sleep in Kaito's room. Now, look around, and tell me what's wrong with this picture."

Noemi stutters, "I-I-I don't… I mean—" She stops suddenly, a blush spreading across her face. She stares at me, wide-eyed, until…

Her nose starts bleeding.

Here are my thoughts: _?—DING— Ohhhhhh._

I sleep in my underwear, so I begin getting nervous.

As soon as this thought clicks, I do a double-take. _Her nose is bleeding._

I smirk. "Your nose is bleeding," I tell her. I gather the sheets around myself, and then go to the bathroom for some toilet paper, humming happily for some reason. Wow. I'm not _that_ much of a morning person…

I bring the toilet paper back to Noemi, and then kick her out of my room. I get dressed in some of the clothes we bought for before we came to the house, seeing as we forgot to pack. I paid for them with money I had withdrawn from my savings account back home, and then exchanged for yen. Yeah, I thought ahead that far. After our shopping trip, we had about 500 dollars in yen.

After I change, I walk back out into the hall, pushing the idle memory out of my head. Noemi is standing in the hall, and seems to have succeeded in stopping her nosebleed.

"So, you wanna explain why you were in my bed?" I ask gently.

Noemi laughs nervously. "I-I just had a bad dream, and I thought it would be alright if I slept with you, because whenever I have nightmares I bring Luci into my room to sleep on my bed, I mean, if she's clean, because sometimes she digs in the yard trying to catch the gophers that live under the deck, and I'm babbling now, so I'll shut up."

I can tell she's lying, and that there's something she's not telling me, but I let it slide. "You sleep with your dog when you get nightmares?" I ask.

"Yeah…forget I said anything," Noemi says, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

You know what, forget letting it slide, I wanna know what's up.

"Okay, what's up?" I demand.

Noemi looks really uncomfortable, and I'm starting to feel guilty, but I don't let up. "I…just…" she trails off. Then, she straightens slightly. There's a fire in her eyes that wasn't there before. "I've wanted to say for a while that I loved you."

She WHAT? I open my mouth to say something, anything, but Noemi starts talking again.

"I fell in love with you when you were the old Michaela."

She…_what?_ My throat tightens. _Stupid_, I say to myself. _Why are you about to cry?_

"But there was always something missing…"

Missing? What does she mean, missing?

"And when I saw the way you stood up for me in front of the others, I knew what it was."

What? What is she talking about?

"It was you."

Me…?

"Even with what little I've seen of your true personality, I've fallen in love with you all over again. The real you."

Me?

Noemi stares at me with a kind of desperate hope, her previous confidence leaving her slowly. It occurs to me that she's waiting for an answer.

What do I say? Do I love her? I don't know what to tell her…and then it hits me. Memories flood back to me: the jealously I had felt over Kaito and Shinichi's togetherness, the happy feeling I had when I had when I woke up on the couch at Shinichi's house, the way I thought she was cute, how worried I had been about her depression, the way I had defended her against the others, the way I had been ready to cry when she had said she had fallen in love with the old me. The answer was staring me in the face.

Duh.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Okay, so, in case you haven't guessed, Michaela and Noemi are people in real life. Michaela is lifofthesimple3709, who I'm co-writing this with, and I am Noemi. Our last names are changed to keep us safe, and Michaela's tragic backstory was made up. The whole point of this note is for me to be a dork and say that…**

**THE REAL LIFE MICHAELA AND I STARTED DATING!**

**A little while after Michaela suggested that our characters should fall in love with each other, she asked me out. Okay, you can all go 'Awww' now. (You know you want to.)**

**So in order to celebrate, I brought our characters together. Sorry if it makes the story seem rushed, but c'mon, can you blame me?**

**I'm going to be a dork again and say that my OTP just became canon…**

**Review to make the new couple happy? Pretty please? *Puppy-dog eyes of doom***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Fifth chapter. Thanks for all of your support. Just so you know, there is an upcoming murder by Shinichi's curse, if I can figure out a murder trick. (If anyone has any suggestions, tell me in a PM.) Also, I've decided to set Heiji up with Hakuba. It's not definite yet, so if you don't want that pairing, tell me in a review.**

**Also, this chapter has no Michaela or Noemi. I posted a second chapter for An Interdimensional Reunion: Side Stories.**

**Reviews: **

**zXFallenAngelsXz: Thanks! I was just hoping that no one would yell at me for Ai-bashing, when that wasn't what I was going for at all. Thanks for laughing. Also, thanks for your congratulations. We both appreciate your review.**

**Disclaimer: Neither my beautiful girlfriend nor I own Detective Conan.**

Chapter 5

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let them stay?" Shinichi asks his boyfriend. They were in Shinichi's bedroom, chatting.

"Yeah…as much as I don't want to admit it, we kinda owe them," Kaito responds. "Without them, I would still be a thief, you would be seven years old, and the Black Organization would still be at large."

"You're right," Shinichi agrees. All of a sudden, there's a tapping at the window. They both turn to see—

"Koizumi-chan," Kaito says, opening the window in full poker-face mode. "What do you want?"

"I need Kaitou KID to come out of retirement."

Dead silence.

Kaito is the first to break the silence. "I suggest you take it up with Kaitou KID, then."

"Please. This is important. Kaitou KID will never appear again unless I ask him to. You need to come out of retirement."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not Kaitou KID!" Kaito snaps in frustration.

"Kuroba-san. Lives are at stake here. Countless men, women, and children will die unless you come out of retirement."

Kaito's eyes widen. "What's happened?"

Akako glances at the ground. "Lucifer warned me about what would happen, but I failed to decipher his warning in time to stop the Dark One."

"Koizumi-chan—" Kaito starts, but is interrupted by Shinichi.

"Start from the beginning, and give us straight answers."

Akako sighs. "A few nights ago, Lucifer warned me that a dark witch, long forgotten, would try to upset the balance of power in the world—"

"Hold on. A witch? Witches don't exist," Shinichi says.

"After inter-dimensional travel, jewels that grant immortality, and shrunken kids, are witches so much of a stretch?" Kaito asks him.

"Just…give me a moment to adjust my perspective on life for the hundredth time."

"Are you finished?" Akako asks, irritated.

"Oh, sorry. Please continue," Shinichi says politely.

"As I was saying, the dark witch wanted to upset the balance of power in the world, to shift it into demonic alliance. Of course, he said it in a much more cryptic, unclear way. I attempted to decipher the warning, but by the time I had grasped the meaning of his words, she had already begun the process. Even now, she is raising her army in the farthest reaches of the Shadow Realm, attempting to do what no angelic or demonic power has yet accomplished—to march upon the Earth and conquer it."

"Wait, why would you, or Lucifer for that matter, want to stop her? Aren't you a dark witch? Isn't he the devil?" Kaito asks, confused.

"I am not _dark!_ The bloodline of the Scarlet Witches is not a dark one. The Scarlet Witches are neutral in the battle between the demons and angels. Lucifer is not a demon; rather, he is another neutral party, a being of pure magic. I may practice black magic, but I practice white magic as well. I take no side in the war."

"Oh. Wait, so Lucifer isn't the devil?" Kaito asks, agape.

"Lucifer is a being of immense power that prefers not to involve himself in conflict; however, he realizes that if either side gains a foothold on Earth, all of the magical Realms will devolve into chaos and bloodshed.

"This is where you come in, Kuroba-san. Any and all people with magical connections around the world will need to be alerted. It is exceedingly difficult to contact them; even I do not know who they are, where they are located, or even how many of them exist. However, they all have one common factor—they all keep a watch on KID heists."

"KID heists? Why?" Shinichi asks.

"The first KID was part angel, a very, very small part, mind you. He estimated that he had around one thirty-second angel blood," Akako responds. Kaito stares at her in shock. "He kept in contact with various covens of witches around the world. He had created a guard of sorts, in case the world ever needed protecting."

She anticipates Kaito's questions, and so endeavors to supply him as many answers as she can. "Your mother is a human, as far as I know, so that makes you one sixty-fourth angel. That is why you both have—had—a natural affinity for magic tricks, as well as such pure hearts, as cliché as that sounds. He developed a secret code for his heist notes that informed the members of the guard of any happenings that might concern them. Obviously, this code hasn't been used in a while.

"The organizations that were brought down recently were made up of humans who were meddling in the occult. The kind of people who would've eventually ended up dead inside a pentagram. They're lucky that they ended up in jail.

"To put it simply…we need a hero. And you fit the bill."

Both Kaito and Shinichi are dead silent, attempting to process everything she just said. Shinichi recovers first. "Well, you always were my angel."

"And you are mine," Kaito responds, still pretty shocked. To Akako, he says, "Will you be fighting with us?"

She swallows hard. "I…will aid you in whatever way I can. My first act, however, will be providing you with the code to use in your heist notes." She hands them a scrap of paper. "You can expect no help from Lucifer, however, except for the occasional cryptic warning or help on a minor spell or charm." She clambers out the window.

"I shall await your call to arms," she says. "As much as it pains me to say it…I pledge my loyalty to you from here on out." She turns abruptly, and flies off into the night.

Shinichi and Kaito exchange glances.

"It looks like we have some work to do."

"Agreed."

**A/N: OH. SNAP. BETCHA DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING!**

**I made most of the magic stuff up. All of that IS NOT CANON. It was creative license. (Then again, all fanfiction is creative license...)**

**Review if you like plot twists!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay. READ SUPER-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Reviews: zXFallenAngelsXz: Thanks! I had this one in the works for a while now, and then I started to add more and more, until it became, well, EPIC! (Look at me, I'm so modest.) And thanks for understanding about the whole creative license thing. Thanks for supplying me with my chapterly dose of encouragement.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Detective Conan…Conan would be my adorable little teddy bear!**

Chapter 6

I look across at Noemi. She's sitting on the bus, gripping a pole tightly because the bus driver is a frickin' maniac. Seriously, where did he get his license?

Well, anyway. We're heading over to Beika because we got a really cryptic phone call from Shinichi telling us to get over there as soon as possible. And now we have to deal with the crazy-ass bus driver who's seemingly intent on killing us all, the lady in front of us who won't stop shouting about her knee surgeries, and that damn crying baby. I swear, one more minute of this, and I'm gonna—

"We are now approaching the Beika stop."

Hallelujah! "Let's go see what's got Shinichi all worked up," I say to Noemi. She nods silently, and follows me off the bus. When we finally get off that goddamned bus from hell, I ask her if she's okay.

There's a small pause. And then…

"That was frickin' awesome! I loved that one part where he took that one corner on two wheels! I mean... WOAH! We gotta do that again sometime. Are all the buses in Japan that awesome?"

I stare at her. I was by no means scared by that bus trip, but I'm no adrenaline junkie either. "I love you, but you're insane," I say, shaking my head. "Let's get going, his house is just a few blocks from here."

"What?" she asks blankly. "That was fun! Why am I insane?"

"Nevermind," I say. "C'mon, that phone call sounded urgent."

"Yes, ma'am!" she says enthusiastically. We walk quickly down the street until we reach Shinichi's house. We approach the door, and I ring the doorbell. Almost immediately after that, the door is opened by…Kaito? Yup, Kaito. Damn, they look alike.

"Please, come in," he says, his voice sounding strained. He leads us into the living room, where Agasa and Ai sit on the couch. Shinichi is standing in front of them, and Kaito joins them as we take our seats beside the others.

"Okay, so…we have something important to tell you all." Kaito says nervously. Don't tell me…they're getting married?! That makes my yaoi fangirl side want to squeal and die of a nosebleed, while my stoic side wants me to shut up and pay attention. I go with my stoic side.

"So…" Kaito continues, fidgeting. "I'm going to tell you something that you're going to think is crazy, so just listen without interrupting, okay?"

He goes on to explain some of the craziest shit I've ever heard. Demons? Angels? Is he high?

…Okay, I travelled through dimensions into an anime where high school detectives are shrunken and jewels grant immortality. Witches, demons, and angels aren't too much of a stretch.

Noemi seems to be thinking along the same lines. Agasa looks like he doesn't want to believe it, but has no reason to doubt it. Ai's face has no expression. She could give Kaito a run for his money…not me, though. No way the mini-bitch could out-do me.

So, according to Kaito's explanation, there's going to be a heist soon. I take a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"When's the heist?" I ask.

Kaito lets out a breath. "Friday."

Today is Monday. That gives us four days to prepare for our guests, because today is almost over, and KID heists are usually held late at night.

"Where are the guests going to stay?" I question.

"The majority will stay at Koizumi-chan's place, but a few will be staying here."

Okay. Next question. "How can I help?"

"You can't," says Shinichi, expression as serious as the coming evening.

I know the answer, but I have to ask. "Why?"

"Many reasons, one being that it isn't your fight," says Kaito. Not my fight? Bullshit.

"It's everyone's fight. If you live on Planet Earth, then it's your fight. And we happen to live here. So stuff it." I glance over at Noemi, who's smiling at me.

"I'm with her," she says. "I will fight, even if you don't want me to."

Shinichi looks ready to argue, but I cut him off. "You could tranquilize us, tie us down, handcuff us, and lock us up, but that wouldn't stop us from trying to help."

"Quit giving him ideas!" Noemi hisses at me.

"Not like it would help them," I respond.

"There's no way we're letting you fight," Shinichi says firmly, while Kaito nods his agreement.

"It's our fight. You can't argue with that logic. So, why can't we fight?"

"You don't have magic, or even magical blood, like Kaito does," Shinichi says firmly.

"You're fighting," Noemi points out.

"I'm a detective, and I can fight."

I got out of handcuffs, ropes, and a gag in three seconds flat.

"I think I'm good, you guys. I can fight, and I can teach Noemi some useful skills, but I think she already has one in particular that might help," I say, smirking.

Shinichi looks like he wants to argue, but then, surprisingly, Agasa interrupts. "What might that be exactly, Cerelio-chan?"

"She's a great shot," I tell him. "Guns, slingshots, bows and arrows, you name it." I say, counting off on my fingers while listing the types of weapons she can use.

Shinichi then decides to provide his final, most useful argument. "You're. Too. Young."

I take a deep breath. "After everything—magic, shrinking, alternate dimensions, anime characters—are you really gonna tell us that we can't fight because we're too young?" I punctuate my sentence with a wave of my hand and place it threateningly on my hip.

"If it bothers you that much, we can be off to the sidelines. Tending to the wounded, organizing strike teams. Agasa-hakase is definitely going to be doing at least some sideline work too, inventing gadgets and the like."

Shinichi let out an exasperated sigh. "This is going to be all-out war, if what Koizumi-chan said is true, and you will be nowhere near the front lines, but you will be allowed to pitch in some small contribution."

He's going to trick us into doing some cleaning, I just know it. However… "Thank you," I say. No point in letting him know that I'm onto him, is there?

Noemi appears to have picked up on the same thing as I, but with a glance at me, she agrees, too.

"Excellent," Kaito says with a clap of his hands.

"Now, to be honest, I've missed doing heists, so this one is going to be the biggest yet! A sort of…welcome back party."

Shinichi rolls his eyes, but smiles good-naturedly.

"I've already sent the heist note, so Shinichi will of course be the one to 'decipher' it," Kaito continues. "We've called in Tantei-han, and Tantei-san has decided to grace us with his presence." I can hear the sarcasm in his voice as he says the last part. Noemi looks calm, but I can tell she's gone into fangirl mode by the smiling twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes. I'm not too far away from joining her, but I have to stay calm. Geeking out over the hottest fricking Gosho Boy will not help things at all.

"I will of course be scoping out the site, under the pretext of making sure all their traps are KID-proof. Which they won't be, of course," he says as oh-so humbly as he possibly can pull off.

"Shinichi will be pretending to chase me, along with Tantei-han, but you three will be in the crowd. You'll be involved in one of my more elaborate tricks," he says, almost giddily. He must be really excited to be back in business.

"Agasa-hakase will be coordinating all of you through headsets like Shinichi's Conan-glasses, except the signal will be transmitted through some hair clips that he's designed. He will be in an office building close to the heist. The office building will be closed, of course, and he will use a laptop to view footage from one of the police helicopters that we have designated for that purpose. He will use the voice changer to sound like Kudo Yuuichi-san. We have invented the cover story that Kudo-san wanted to help with the heist via headset. They will be lead to believe that he is overseas, and that the voice on the headset is being patched through via cell phone. Any questions?"

I smile. This is going to be fun. "Just one," I say. "What's the target?"

He chuckles. "The Angel's Wing."

A touch of irony. I grin with a hint of evil. Apparently Noemi catches sight of this and raises an eyebrow at me. I turn and pull the most innocent face I can, receiving an eye roll and a playful punch to the arm.

This is going to be one hell of a party.

**A/N: Okay. I need OCs. I need some serious help coming up with enough magical OCs for a small, powerful army. THIS IS WHERE YOU COME IN. While I have a great imagination, I want YOU, the readers to help me out on this one. So, this is your chance to submit to me your original OCs. You can submit them through PMs or reviews, it doesn't matter. Anyone can submit one! I will choose the best ones, make up a few myself, and then everything will be awesomely awesome!**

**Here's the format:**

**· Name: First and last.**

**· Gender: Please include this. And 'none' is not an option.**

**· Age: It would be helpful. If you skip this one, I'll place the OC at around 18-20.**

**· Species: Witch, werewolf, vampire, part-angel, fairy, or anything else that I can't think of right now. No humans, sorry.**

**· Physical Description: MANDATORY.**

**· Personality Description: ALSO MANDATORY.**

**· Abilities: VERY IMPORTANT. How else are they gonna fight?**

**· Location on the Globe: Country, and city if you wanna put it.**

**· Additional Notes: Whatever else you wanna put.**

**· *Optional* Languages: This might be helpful for me later.**

**Oh, and if you want to review with something other than an OC submission, that would be cool too. Just sayin'.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WOOT! Three OC submissions so far! But guys, that's not enough. I NEED MOAR! C'mon, you know you want to, Give me your OC's dammit!**

**Disclaimer: If either of us owned Detective Conan, the Gosho Boys would be royally screwed.**

**Reviews: zXFallenAngelsXz: Thanks for the epic review! Your OC was awesome, but I still need to get Michaela's okay. She did like the 'randomly pointing out obvious things' part of your OC. Hopefully we'll all be seeing Noir soon! I added the bus driver thing hoping I would get a few laughs. I'm also glad that you loved the irony with the heist target.**

**Nika (Guest): Thanks for your OC submissions, and the compliment. I LURVES ME SOME COMPLIMENTS! Ooh, sword-summoning shapeshifter, huh? Michaela liked that one. The silly hair and bad English grammar was a nice touch.**

Chapter 7

I roll over on the bed. Noemi's out like a light beside me, hogging the blanket. I sigh and get up to use the bathroom. I think about the previous day.

(Flashback)

_After the some more heist planning, we finally get around to destroying the device that brought us here, or The Machine, as we have taken to calling it. Good thing we remembered about it, because we had about a few hours left! We get home late, after lots of exhaustive heist planning. Akako paid us a visit to help us prepare accommodations for all manner of magical beings. She was kinda creepy, with her laugh. I like her, though. When we're finally home, I tell Noemi of my plan to prank Kaito. "It's simple," I say. "I'm going to design a fem!KID cosplay, show up at the heist, and be like a rabid KID fangirl. I'll be all, 'OH! MARRY ME, KID-SAMA!' And then I'll chase him around with a marriage contract."_

_ She starts laughing. "I want to see the look on his face!"_

_ "I'll get you a picture," I promise._

(Back To Real Time)

I smile. _Well, _I think. _If I'm going to make this the most realistic cosplay possible, I_'_m going to need some inspiration_.

I grab a shopping bag full of materials that I purchased when I thought up the prank, and tip-toe upstairs to Kaito's room. Quietly, I approach the painting of Kuroba Toichi, and…_push._

Apparently, I pushed a little too hard, because it swings around and smacks me in the ass, sending my flying into the secret room. It's all I can do not to cry out in shock.

Well, at least I'm inside…HOLY COW I'M IN KID'S SECRET FRICKIN' LAIR THIS IS SO EXCITING I THINK I'M GOING TO HAVE A FANGIRL ATTACK AAAAHHHHH!

Okay. I'm calming down now. Calm.

I walk over to the cassette player and press the button second from the left, and then the leftmost button. The mirror-covered closet pops open, and there KID's suit. However, I can't take his only suit so…hmm. I think for a second.

Aha! This is Kuroba Toichi we're talking about; he must have a spare somewhere, right? He designed this place, and there's no way that Kaito would know _all_ its secrets. So…if Kaito never needed another suit besides the one he wears, he wouldn't look for a spare. DING! Thought process: ended. Conclusion: reached.

I feel around in the closet behind the ledges holding the shoes and gloves, looking for a latch or button, when BINGO! Found it. I press the small button underneath my fingers. A spare compartment opens up, and inside lies the complete Kaitou KID outfit.

"Well," I say to myself. "I really shouldn't…OOPS, TOO LATE." I grab the outfit and get to work.

First, I take the pants and put them back in the closet, instead drawing a pair of white short shorts from my shopping bag. I lay them on the worktable on the other side of the room, along with a pair of white ankle boots. I try on the jacket from the closet, but it's a little big on me. I put it back in the closet in favor of a smaller white blazer I bought before; however, I keep the cape, and proceed to fasten it onto my blazer.

The shirt is also too big, so I use my own, but I keep the tie. The gloves fit fine, even if they're not perfect. I then grab the hat and jam it onto my head. It fits pretty well, but like the gloves, it doesn't fit perfectly. The monocle fits perfectly, thank heavens.

I remember that Kaito keeps all kinds of magic tricks in his jacket, so I decide to fish the spare back out of the closet and search its pockets.

_Searching… searching… _DING! Wow. That's a lot of magic tricks. How does he fit all dis shit in one jacket?

I end up with a grand total of eight wilted roses in the sleeves, one card gun that looks a bit older than the one Kaito uses, thirty-seven smoke pellets, three generic face masks (one female and two male), one police task force uniform that looks slightly out of date, a Nakamori mask that looks to have been made when Nakamori was younger, one generic unisex outfit, confetti, three listening devices, and a grappling hook gun.

I carefully put the roses, Nakamori mask, and police task force uniform. What? You expected me to put it all back? Yeah, whatever, I'm keeping this shit. Don't look at me like that! If you wanted to read about someone who's going to play by the rules, you should go choose another fanfiction!

Suddenly, the author flies past me on a magical pony screaming, "Don't break the fourth wall!"

Ahem. Right. Well, anyway, I could use this stuff to fight in the war.

I finish working on my female Kaitou KID costume, and carefully place it in the shopping bag. I then proceed to creep back up through the portrait (which spins around and smacks me in the ass, _again_) and slide back into bed next to Noemi. Who is still hogging the blanket.

This is going to be a long night.

**A/N: Don't ask. I don't know the answer…maybe I need to start writing crack drabbles again so that this doesn't turn into one giant crackfic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow…so many OCs…I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! You all get virtual hugs!**

**Reviews: Nika: Thanks, maybe I will start writing crack drabbles…I should, shouldn't I? Also, thanks for your OC, all OCs are gratefully accepted. Unless Michaela vetoes them…nah, I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about! **

**zXFallenAngelsXz: Hey, thanks! And thanks for all the OCs. I'm glad you liked it, and as for Kaito's reaction…well, let's just say that there's a special surprise coming up…that no one will see coming…MWA HA HA! Wow…you're cranking out OCs like nobody's business! Thanks for that!**

**Shayna: I'm glad that you took the time to read my story, even though you are a second grader. It means a lot to me. Your character sounds really cool. And she's from Russia! Nice touch.**

**Guest: Well, better late than never, right? Thanks for liking my story. Those OCs sound awesome, and thank you for submitting the first witch OC! (Wow…I'm surprised no one else submitted a witch…) Also, your English is pretty good; I only caught a few mistakes! (To tell you the truth, I'm one of those people who is really strict about spelling and grammar…but I almost never say anything because I don't want to sound like a jerk.)**

**Disclaimer:** **If I owned Detective Conan… CENSORED….. Mmm…yeah…**

Chapter 8

It's Wednesday. (Yeah, I skipped a day, get over it.) Noemi and I are at Shinichi's place, and Kaito is sitting with us on the couch in KID uniform. You can tell he's nervous by the way he's in full-on Super Ultra Poker Face mode.

Why is he nervous, you ask? Why, it's because Hattori Heiji will be arriving in three minutes.

Hattori. Heiji.

I'm not fangirling. Who's fangirling? Hahaha…

OH MY GOSH HATTORI FRICKIN' HEIJI!

Okay. I'm calm now.

I'm interrupted by the doorbell ringing. And the incessant knocking. And the "Oi! Kudo!"

Okay. Mask. Don't let him know that you're fangirling. I can do this. Really.

Shinichi answers the door, and leads Heiji in, blindfolded. All part of the plan. He sits him down on the couch across from ours. "Okay, Hattori," he says. "Remember that last KID heist three months ago."

"OI! KUDO! GET THIS BLINDFOLD OFFA ME!"

"Hattori, listen to me!" This shuts him up. "The last KID heist three months ago. It was supposed to be his last one, but he sent out another heist note."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Kudo! What's yer point?"

Shinichi tells him about everything but Kaito. I resist the urge to snicker as Heiji's mouth drops open.

"Tha's…tha's…FRICKIN' IMPOSSIBLE, KUDO! Do ya have brain damage or somethin'?!"

"You have to believe us, Hattori. You don't have a choice."

"Us?"

He's sharp. And he's got Shinichi cornered. So I decide to have pity on him.

"Yeah, us, what, are you stupid?" I say.

He jumps, not knowing that I was in the room. "Who are ya?"

"I'm Canada **(1)**," I say, rolling my eyes. "Who d'you think I am? I'm Michaela, one of the girls from the other dimension."

"Did Kudo hire ya ta' play a joke on me?" he asks suspiciously.

"No, I really am from another dimension. Your name is Hattori Heiji, you have a childhood friend named Toyama Kazuha, you have identical good luck charms, she keeps a picture of you in hers, and you got upset at her once because you saw that the picture was doodled on."

"I-I never told Kudo 'bout dat! Who are ya'?!" He moves to tear off the blind fold, but I grab his arms and pin them behind his back before he gets the chance. If that blindfold comes off, everything's ruined.

However, he's a better fighter than I anticipate, and elbows me in the stomach, then sweeps my feet out from underneath me. I land on my ass with a grunt. I get back up again to subdue him, but before I get the chance, Noemi grabs KID's card gun and shoots.

Shit! Those cards are sharp, if she hit him…

I almost don't want to look, but I force myself. When I look over at Heiji, I see…a card embedded in the wall millimeters from Heiji's face.

HOLY—!

I didn't know she was _that_ good!

She stands with her feet planted firmly on the ground, gun aimed at Heiji. She lifts a hand, and puts a finger to her lips, warning Kaito to keep quiet. He looks like he wants to berate her for taking his card gun and praise her for that shot at the same time.

"You will not touch my girlfriend again. If this happens again, you will lose an ear."

Wow. She's really hot right now.

…

…

No! Stay out of the gutter! Now is not the time for this!

"My name is Noemi," she continues. "I will not hurt you unless you hurt us first. Don't move. Don't take the blindfold off. Michaela has already proved that what Shinichi-san has said is true. Quit being stubborn."

"What da fuck was dat?! Ya coulda killed me!" Heiji shouts.

"I wasn't aiming for your head; I was aiming for the wall next to your head. You were perfectly safe," she says. "Now, follow my instructions exactly. Take three steps backwards."

He does so, visibly fuming. "Shinichi-san wouldn't let me kill you," she says soothingly. "Don't worry. Now, SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND LISTEN."

She sets the gun down loudly, so that Heiji can hear it, and then walks over and places both of her hands on his and quickly lifts them. "I'm unarmed. Shinichi-san would call me out if I was lying."

"She's telling the truth," he says, exasperated. "Now, I'm going to tell you something that will go against your moral code, but you will not interrupt until you have heard the whole story, or we will have to gag you."

He tells him about the last two KID heists three months ago. He tells him about falling in love with the thief. He tells him about the night that he didn't turn Kaito in. He tells him about Pandora, and about the branch of the Black Organization that had been threatening KID. He tells him about the demon war. He tells him about the army.

When it's all over Heiji just sits there silently. Then, after a few moments, he says, "Kudo…do ya swear on yer life dat everything ya told me is true?"

"Hattori, I swear on all our lives that everything I told you was true."

"Well then…I'm in," he says, grinning. "Hah, Kudo…I never thought I'd see da day."

"Oi, oi…what are you on about?" Shinichi asks, irritated.

"Da Great Detective of da West fell in love with a thief! HAHA! If that ain't somethin' outta one'a those yaoi mangas Kazuha thinks I don't know dat she reads, I dunno what is!"

"Ha. Ha," Shinichi snarks.

"Oh, by da way, why am I blindfolded?"

"Oh," Shinichi says, smirking. "That. We just wanted to make sure that you didn't freak out when you saw Kaitou KID sitting on my couch."

"HE'S HERE?!" Heiji rips his blindfold off. "GAH!" He falls off the couch.

I snicker. "Smooth," I tease.

He ignores me. "Well…" He seems to be at a loss as to what to do. "N-nice ta meet ya?"

Kaito bows low. "It's a pleasure, Tantei-han." He smirks. "Well, if you're going to be fighting with us, you're going to need to go over the heist plan with us."

As Kaito leads Heiji through the exhaustively planned heist, Shinichi corners Noemi and me. "Did you call Michaela your girlfriend?" he asks her.

"Oh, don't give us that," I say. "I know you, Kaito-san, Agasa-hakase, and Mini-Bitch were watching us before we got on the bus to go to your house the other day, and I know that you lost a lot of money to the Mini-Bitch." **(A/N: From the side story, Wager.)**

Shinichi looks taken aback, but then nods at me. "You're fairly good at deduction," he says. "How did you know?"

"I heard you complaining to Kaito-san when you thought we couldn't hear you, after planning the heist. Something about losing everything in your wallet to the devil's spawn?"

"Well played, Cerelio-chan."

"Let's go get some planning done," I say, glancing over at Heiji and Kaito, who are locked in a debate about the merits of blinding the task force with glitter.

"Agreed," says Shinichi, shaking his head at the two.

(line break)

After two hours of "planning" they still hadn't reached a decision about the glitter.

That's us. The productive ones. We focus on the stuff that matters!

…

…

…

We're all gonna die.

**A/N: Okay, next chapter is the KID heist, and after that, the OCs come into play. So, after the next chapter, you won't be able to submit anymore OCs. Submit them while you still can!**

(1) Reference to Hetalia: Axis Powers. Canada is often invisible, and no one notices him. When they do, however, they mistake him for America and beat him up because they don't like America. Canada has a pet polar bear who always asks him, "Who are you?" Poor Canada…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, this chapter ran a little long, and the KID heist still hasn't been written. Grr… and half of this chapter came out as if they are all speaking with British accents. I've been watching too much Black Butler. **

**SORRY GUYS. I'M NOT TAKING ANY MORE OCS. THANKS FOR YOUR CONTRIBUTIONS! Now I have a small, magical army. WE GONNA KICK SOME EVIL ASS!**

**Disclaimer: Let's face it. No one here owns Detective Conan.**

Chapter 9

It's Friday. We're at the museum where the Angel's Wing is held. It's crawling with cops, more so than the last KID heists. Probably because it's KID's second return from retirement.

I check my watch. We have an hour until the heist. KID is in the nearby office building with Agasa, going over the heist plan. Noemi and I just got the same treatment. (He talked for fifteen minutes.) After he had finally left, I had quickly run to a pubic bathroom and changed into my fem!KID cosplay.

At least Kaito and Heiji finally came to an agreement about the glitter. It's going to be used to blind half the task force, while mild flash bombs will take out the other half.

I mentally prepare myself for the acting that my prank will require. I am a teenager looking for my camera at my mom's work. I want to get a picture of KID. I can do this.

I check my watch again. Fifty-five minutes to go. I turn to Noemi.

"Okay, I'm going to go prank Kaito. I'll get you a picture of his expression!" I say brightly.

"Alright. I'll wait for you here, okay?" she says, smiling devilishly. Probably imagining Kaito's reaction.

I kiss her gently. "I'll be right back, babe." I straighten up and give a mock salute, then turn and dash into the office building. I decide to use the stairs because I don't want to alert them to my presence. I take the stairs two at a time, going upward in a dead sprint. One floor, two floors, three floors…I soon lose count.

I skid to a halt when I reach the fourteenth floor. One more to go. I start running a bit more slowly, and pant hard, feigning tiredness.

"The camera, where's the camera?!" I ask myself, seemingly panicked. "Oh no! If I don't find it—" I burst through the doors, and double over, still panting. I put my hand on the wall and then straighten up. "Camera, cam—" I cut myself off.

"AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE! KID-SAMA!" I shriek. I sprint towards him, and manage to glomp him. Barely. He's really fast. I smirk inwardly as a take his card gun. This'll be fun to tease him about. I withdraw the fake marriage contract from one of the many pockets that I had sewn into my blazer. "MARRY ME!"

He looks scared for a second, but the emotion never slips through his poker face. Instead, it flickers in his eyes, and is then quickly extinguished. I take a quick stealth picture of his face using my phone, and then I slowly walk towards him. "Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me…" I say as creepily as I can manage.

He becomes stock-still for a millisecond. And then—

He runs for it.

I follow, panting loudly to keep up the act. He heads for the roof, which is just one floor away. I shadow him as closely as I can. We burst through the doors to the roof and—

_Crack._

Time stands still. I see the bullet travel from the adjacent rooftop. "K-K-KID!" I stumble through his name. I see the bullet continue on its deadly path. Right up until it lodges in Kaito's shoulder. I spend just enough time to make sure that he isn't dead or dying, and then I whirl around. The figure that greets my eyes is unmistakable.

He stands with one foot planted firmly on the ledge of the next building. He holds his pistol firmly in his left hand.

Delon.

He won't hesitate to shoot us both, especially if he thinks that I'm Kaito's accomplice. Being up here with KID in this outfit doesn't look good. I turn away from him, and remove my monocle so Kaito can see my face. His eyes widen momentarily, and I make a shushing motion. "I'll get us out of this," I mutter underneath my breath. I snap the monocle back on.

I turn back to Delon. "Why are you here?" I ask pleasantly, disguising my voice. "If I recall, you left Japan after the incident with the _Beaucoup de Solei à Paris_." **(A/N: Magic Kaito ep. 3. Watch it online if you're feeling a little confused.)**

"I came here on vacation," he said with that borderline sadistic grin of his. "And who might you be?"

I think fast. "I need no name. I am merely my father's daughter." Okay, so now Kaito's my dad. This got weird real fast.

"Ahh. So thievery runs in the family?" he asks, scowling.

"I suppose you could say that," I reply lightly. "I've been told I have a knack for it." I seize the card gun that I had pick-pocketed from Kaito and aim it at Delon's throat.

"Drop your gun, or I will slice open your jugular."

"I thought that no one got hurt at KID heists," he says, not taking me seriously.

"I'm not KID. You just shot my father. And I was never known for my restraint. Drop the gun."

"You wouldn't dare kill me," he says confidently.

"If you're so confident, why don't you think about this logically?" I tilt my head to the side. "You don't know anything about me. I could be a homicidal maniac for all you know. So, why would you bet your life on a stupid 'no one gets hurt' policy that I may or may not adhere to?"

He looks conflicted for a second, weighing his options, his life in the balance. Well, not really, I wouldn't actually kill him, but _he_ doesn't know that. He just has guesswork and deduction, and next to no information to aid in deciding his next course of action. So I decide to take advantage of that.

I shoot a card past him and let it hit the other side of his building. I smile when I see which one was shot. The jack of spades. How appropriate. This card will serve me like a knight serves his queen.

He whirls around on reflex, and I reach into my jacket and grab the only weapon I brought with me: a single flash bomb. I activate it quickly, throw it at Delon's feet, and spin around, grabbing Kaito in the process.

3, 2, 1, _flash!_

I hear a muffled shriek from Delon, and some crashing. I look up to see Delon stumbling blindly around on the rooftop, swearing like Nakamori. I kneel back down to Kaito. "Are you okay?" I whisper. His shoulder is already soaked in blood. Shit.

"Fine," he breathes through gritted teeth.

He looks like he wants to say something else, but I interrupt him. "Do you have a tranquilizer gun or sleeping gas on you?"

"Sleeping gas pellets. In jacket. Left side. Bottom outer pocket," he forces out. I grab them and turn back to Delon, who seems to be recovering slightly.

"You were right, you know," I say to him solemnly. "_No one gets hurt at KID heists._"

I hurl the pellets at his feet. They split open and the white, cloudy gas begins to trickle out, slowly but surely gaining an edge against Delon. Within minutes, he's out cold. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Michaela." I turn to see Kaito in full poker-face mode.

"Yeah?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU CHASE ME AROUND LIKE A RABID FANGIRL?"

I laugh. "I was pranking you. I raided your closet to make this outfit. I also stole some of your dad's old toys."

"How—?"

"Simple logic and the mind of a rabid fangirl."

He stares at me. "You are unbelievable."

"Thanks," I say happily.

"I didn't mean that as a compliment…" he mutters under his breath. "I'd better get to Agasa-hakase. We still need to go over the plans again. It looks like this heist is going to be one of my more difficult ones."

"Wait, are you actually planning to continue with the heist?! Your shoulder is severely wounded, and don't think I didn't see you flinch just now."

"Of course I'm going to continue with the heist! I still haven't completed the code!"

I stare at him. "What?"

"The code to call the army has two parts; one is given in the heist note, and the other is given at the heist."

I face-palm. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I have to complete the code, or all my hard work is wasted."

"Hell no. _I'll _do the heist."

He gapes at me. "You can't—but—I won't let you!"

"Kaito-san, you can't do the heist like that."

"I've had worse."

I sigh. "You can't stand without flinching, and if you do the heist, you'll hurt yourself even more. Just let me do it. There's no more danger. The organizations are behind bars, Delon is passed out on the floor, and we've got two detectives on our side. What could possibly go wrong?"

"They have Hakuba, the task force, and eight helicopters."

"Hakuba-san is a sissy, the task force is made up of idiots, and half of those helicopters are controlled by us."

Kaito falls silent. "No."

"Would you rather have Shinichi-san do it?" I ask him.

He frowns. "Shin-chan's more than skilled enough to do it, but…"

"If he gets caught, there's more risk for him than for me," I finish. "He's a famous high school detective; he would go to jail, and he would never solve another case."

He deliberates for a moment, and then sighs. "I'll call it in."

He fiddles with the side of his monocle, and then speaks. "This is Kaito. I am injured and unable to do the heist. Cerelio-chan will be doing it in my place."

I hear the response through the transmitter in my hair clip. "This is Shinichi. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" I wince at Shinichi's volume. Ouch.

"I was shot in the shoulder by Delon-keiji. You know, the detective that doesn't hesitate to shoot at criminals. Thankfully, Cerelio-chan took care of him. He's sleeping on the next roof over from the office building."

"I'll be right over." Shinichi's voice shook with barely concealed rage.

"Hey, this is Noemi. What happened? Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," I tell her.

"Shit, I have to get off the line, people are giving me weird looks," she says.

"Police?" I ask her.

"I don't think so, but I shouldn't take chances. I'll see you at the heist!" she clicks off. I sigh. Now I have to stay up on this roof with no company but a stubborn Kaito.

It takes about five minutes for Shinichi to reach the rooftop. He storms towards us. "Let me see his wound." He examines it carefully.

"He's in no danger, but he can't do the heist," he concludes.

"Which is why I'm going to do it," I say.

"How will you do the heist? You're hardly a magician," Shinichi points out.

"Kaito-san, tell me how to operate the hang glider."

He grudgingly shows me how to extend and retract the wings, gives me tips on wind direction and altitude, and explains how to maneuver the glider.

Now for the more important stuff. "What was your big trick? The one you said was going to make this heist the best yet," I ask him.

"Oh, that. Well, I was going to lift you and Noemi up in the air like angels and join you in the sky. Because of the target jewel and all."

"Well, that plan is shot. I can't be KID's daughter and myself at the same time."

Shinichi's mouth drops open. "KID's…daughter…?"

"Oh, yeah," I remembered. "We forgot to tell you about that. When I was talking to Delon, I improvised and told him that I was KID's daughter. It fit with the outfit, which was originally supposed to be a prank."

"Yeah, I was curious about the outfit. What kind of prank was it?" he asked.

"I screamed like a rabid fangirl and chased him around with a marriage contract. Here, take a look at his expression!"

I offer him my phone. He takes one look at the picture on the screen and starts cracking up. I laugh with him. When our laughter dies down, he fixes me with a serious look and says, "Don't forget, he's mine."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I have Noemi, remember?"

He scowls at my choice of words.

"Well," I say, clapping my hands together, "Let's hear about that trick."

I smile to myself as Kaito launches into his explanation. This is going to be interesting.

**A/N: Thanks for being patient with me. I'm feeling a bit better now, and you can expect one chapter a week now. **

**Reviews**

**zXFallenAngelsXz: Thank you. No, seriously. Thanks for supporting the series, for being supportive of my brief hiatus, and for being a constant motivator. Without you (or Nika, or Shayna, or the unnamed guest with better English than my English classmates) I would never have gotten this far. ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY READERS! HURRAH!**

**Nika: YES! ANOTHER HETALIAN! I send you virtual hugs. Here, have a scone, courtesy of England. Also, thanks for your OCs. Shadow sounds cool, but I don't think I'm going to be able to use Arthur. A Detective Conan/Hetalia/Percy Jackson crossover might be a bit too much for me to handle. Love the concept, though! Sorry, don't think I can do the YouTube thing, either.**

**Shayna: Ooh, a slenderwoman, huh? I'll have to think on that one. Thanks!**

**Guest: Ooh, another witch. And she has a history with Akako? Most interesting…**

**Random Passerby: Yes! Shinigami! Woohoo! Ooh, a magical stopwatch of doom? My gym teacher has one of those…and it is horrifying. :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, this one has the KID heist, pinky promise! Urgh, more unintentional British accents. WHY MUST I WATCH SO MUCH BLACK BUTLER?!**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Detective Conan. I don't own ****You Light Up My Life**** either.**

Chapter 10

I hide on the rooftop of the museum. The wind rustles my hair playfully as I reflect on Kaito's grand trick. It's genius, a blend of white magic and magic tricks. He says it will be his best trick yet, and that he's so sad that he can't do it himself. He then muttered something under his breath about homicidal detectives and evil girls.

Geez, dramatic much?

I check my watch. Five minutes until heist time. I won't be doing any fancy tricks other than Kaito's; I suck at magic tricks. I will, however, be taunting the task force. A lot.

Four minutes. I call Noemi on the comlink hidden in my hairclip. "Hey, when I throw something out over the crowd, be ready, but don't make it obvious that you knew something was going to happen ahead of time."

"But what _is_ going to happen?" she asks me, frustrated. I can practically see her grinding her teeth in frustration.

"It's a surprise," I say teasingly.

"I hate surprises," she grumbles.

"Relax, you'll love this one." I switch off my comlink.

Three minutes. I go through my jacket, counting the number of tricks at my disposal.

Two minutes. I give my hang glider the once-over, checking for holes or rusted parts. I should have known that Toichi would have built this thing to last.

One minute. I check the Kaito's monocle quickly, making sure that it will stay in place. I switched mine with his earlier so that I would have the updated version.

Five seconds.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Showtime.

I throw a smoke bomb, and step out from the shadows. When the smoke clears, I smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I call down to the crowd outside the building. "There has been a slight turn of events. As it turns out, my father, Kaitou KID, has taken ill. He has asked me to perform in his place. Tonight, you shall see the magic of Kaitou Rose. I do so hope that you have not been terribly inconvenienced by this, and that you shall find me a suitable replacement to your favorite thief. Let the show begin!"

I click a button to set off some fireworks, and throw confetti bombs at my feet. Using the confetti as cover, I run to the roof's exit and dash to the room where the Angel's Wing is held.

As I run down the stairwell, I see a group of police officers up ahead. I don't hesitate. I throw three sleeping gas pellets at their feet as I run past them. "Nighty night," I say, smirking.

I keep running until I reach the room where the jewel is held, where I use up another two sleeping gas pellets taking out the guards. I throw open the double doors dramatically.

The room is lined with ornate pillars carved with rose patterns, appropriately enough. In the center of the room is the fifteen foot pedestal. It is made of plain stone, and was clearly placed there recently. Nakamori, the task force, and Hakuba stand at various points around the room, wearing goggles that apparently allow them to see the lasers.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Is there any chance you can turn off the security and let me leave peacefully with the jewel? I swear on my honor as a phantom thief that it will be returned." I smile pleasantly. This is so cool!

"Ha!" Nakamori laughs. "We thought we were going up against Kaitou KID. A little brat like you should be no problem. This is an insult to our abilities!"

"That's funny," I smirk. "I seem to remember your task force having a 0% success rate. If otou-san wasn't quite so charitable, then you would never recover your precious jewels!"

"Speaking of which, your _father_," Hakuba spat, "has yet to return the jewel from his last heist, and it's been three months. I also seem to remember him sending out a farewell notice. Something about retiring?" He seems to be bitter that his theory about KID's identity being 'disproved'. Kaito doesn't have a daughter, does he?

"Ah, well," I say apologetically, lounging against one of the pillars. "You know how it is. You promise something and you can't keep that promise."

I decide to lay it on thick. Tears start rolling down my cheeks. "He missed my thirteenth birthday…all for a heist…" I let out a dainty sob. Wow, this character is fun to play!

"Well," I say, pulling out a small handkerchief and dabbing at my tears. "At least he made children smile and dreams come true. That's all I could have asked for."

At this point, most of the task force looks close to tears. I chuckle inwardly.

I pretend to pull myself together. I clap my hands together, startling the task force slightly. "Well! No use dwelling in the past. It's always better to live in the present, so, if you will excuse me!"

I turn on my comlink. "What we got here, Tinker?" My monocle blinks to life.

"There are sixteen motion sensors, each hooked up to a stun gun. There are also multiple lasers around the room. I recommend you use a smoke bomb," Agasa replies. "I've highlighted the motion sensor hotspots for you. Transmitting image now."

Several bright green patches appear on the monocle, highlighting a good part of my view. I let out a low whistle. "You were thorough today," I congratulate them. "You have given me little room for error. However, I should warn you…Kaitou KID never fails. And neither does Kaitou Rose."

Time for a trick. When Kaito came earlier to inspect the security, he placed several wires in the room for the purpose of making the jewel disappear. Now they'll be put to a different use. I surreptitiously find them and attach them to the safety harness underneath my clothes.

"Gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to present the second trick of the evening. Without further ado…the Flying Rose!"

I throw several smoke bombs. The room fills up with smoke, and dozens of thick red beams of light. Wow, they _were_ thorough.

I take a deep breath.

And I leap.

My stomach soars, and then drops for one heart-stopping moment. I'm falling!

And then the wires catch me, and I let out a soundless sigh of relief. I waste no time in bounding from wall to wall, barely missing the lasers, and experiencing several near misses with the stun guns. The task force also seems to be shooting tranquilizer darts at me.

My cape fans out behind me like the wings of an angel, and I laugh with the pure childishness of it all.

_I'm flying._

And then, all too soon, it's over. I've reached the top of the pedestal, so I grab the jewel, sighing dejectedly. I remove the wires discreetly, and then call down to the task force, "Oh, dear me. This won't do at all, it's much too small. What kind of daughter would I be if I stole my mother an inadequate gift?"

"You…were planning…to _steal_ a gift for your mother?" Nakamori repeats disbelievingly.

"Yes, otou-san and I planned it, but he had to go and catch a nasty head cold. Geez, and he's so stubborn that he actually tried to get out of bed to do the heist! Well, they say that if you love your job…" I trail off, feigning annoyance. I carefully place the Angel's Wing back on the pedestal.

"Well, Nakamori-keibu, Hakuba-san. I had a grand time! You are nothing like what my father described, I must say. You seem like gallant men." Well, they are chasing after KID, but...at least they have good character.

Their mouths hang open, and they resemble some of those _evil things_ that Kaito fears so much. I giggle to myself.  
"Well, I must be going now. I have to give my message to the fans, after all!" I take out the grappling hook gun and aim it out the window. "Au revoir!"

I pull the trigger, and it shoots out the window and latches onto the building across the street. I blow a kiss to the task force, and leap out the window.

OH SHIT I JUST JUMPED OUT A WINDOW.

Cue the terror.

'AAARGH!' I scream in my head. I can't lose my cool. Relax. It's just gymnastics class. Breathe.

I let go of the grappling hook gun, and I fall a good twenty feet before opening the glider. I do a few nerve-racking circles around the square before making a rough but decent landing on the museum's roof. I lucked out, the wind was perfect!

"May I have your attention please?" I ask the waiting crowd of fans. I'm met with a barrage of camera flashes and shouts. All the news copters turn my way as well. "I see that I've captured the attention of the news cameras, so I have something to say." I wink at the camera.

"To those _special_ viewers at home; you know who you are! Kaitou KID is sorry that he couldn't tell you himself, but he wanted to say 'Chinechiceschiichitachimos chisu chiachiyuchida. Chivenchigan chia Chitochikychio chide chiinchimechidichiachito. Chiel chimunchido chiechistá chien chipelchiichigro.' Thank you for listening."

I turn to address the crowd. "Tonight, I have a special trick planned out. One of you in the crowd has been singled out for the honor of completing the heist. Let the magic dance commence!"

I draw a bright red rose out of my sleeve and toss it out over the crowd. It hangs in the air for too long to be natural, and then falls towards the crowd. Before it can get close, however, it bursts into a shower of rose petals. I look on in awe; there are too many rose petals to have come from one flower.

The petals dance with each other, trailing playfully in the air over the crowd. They eventually converge to form a kind of spinning procession, weaving in and around itself. The crowd gasps in wonder. The petals flutter and then swarm around Noemi, shrouding her from view. The swirling mass of red slowly lifts into the air, until it is level with the roof I am standing on. Of course, I know that she is being lifted by wires attached to a helicopter, but no one else has to.

She is about a hundred feet away from me, standing on the invisible floor the trick provided. She looks as beautiful as ever. The trench coat she had been wearing had slipped off during her ascent, leaving the old-fashioned gown that Kaito had forced her to wear before, saying that it was 'for the trick'.

I walk toward her gracefully, smiling gently. I slowly cross what seems to be thin air, but is solid to us. When I reach her, I take her hand. "And what, pray tell, is your name, fair maiden?" I ask, keeping in character.

She blushes and smiles. "Mendez Noemi."

"Well, Mendez-chan, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"It would be my pleasure!"

Soft music starts to play, and I take her left hand in my right. I place my other hand on her waist. She gets the message, and moves her free hand to my shoulder. Slowly, gracefully, we begin to dance. I gaze into her eyes, and begin to sing softly in English.

_ "So many nights I sat by my window, waiting for someone to sing me her song. So many dreams I kept deep inside me, alone in the dark, but now you've come along."_

I smile lovingly at her, leading her gently around the invisible floor. Slowly, I begin to sing louder.

_ "And you light up my life. You give me hope to carry on. You light up my days and fill my nights with song."_

She gapes at me. I guess she's never heard me sing before.

_ "Rolling at sea, adrift on the waters. Could it be finally I'm turning for home? And finally, a chance to say, 'Hey, I love you.' Never again to be all alone."_

I sing louder still as I swing her around in a circle, and then draw her even closer to me.

_ "'Cause you, you light up my life. You give me hope to carry on. You light up my days and fill my nights with song. And you, you light up my life. You give me hope to carry on .You light up my days. And fill my nights; fill my nights with song, with song."_

I look into her eyes, searching for that one thing that will complete this moment.

_ "You give me hope to carry on. You light up my days, and fill my nights with song."_

Found it.

_ "It can't be wrong when it feels so right. 'Cause you, you light up my life."_

Love.

_ "My life, my life, my life oh."_

And just like that, it's over. I sigh and step back, bowing deeply. I raise her hand to my lips briefly, and wink at her, eliciting a blushing smile.

I turn to face the crowd again. "The magic dance has ended. Thank you for coming all the way here just to watch a KID heist. I know that I love watching my father work, and I'm sorry he couldn't be here today."

I take out several pellets filled with mild explosive. These will dissolve the magic platform, or so Kaito said. I hope he's right about this! I set them to go off when I press the detonator. I gather Noemi in my arms, holding her bridal style. "I will return this little princess to her home," I call out to the crowd. "No need to worry about her; no one gets hurt at KID heists, and it's the same for Rose heists. I must take my leave now. Good bye!"

I take a flying leap of the invisible platform, and press the detonator. The explosives go off, and a shower of rose petals rains down on the crowd of fans and police officers alike.

I activate the hang glider before we can fall to far, and head to the rendezvous point that we set up earlier.

"So how did you like your surprise?" I ask her.

"It wasn't so bad," she admits.

"Good," I say. "Now, I need to call in our slight detour."

"Detour?" she repeats.

"Well, I thought we could go home and get some sleep. It's been a _long_ day," I replied, stifling a yawn.

"Good idea," she agrees. "I am feeling kinda tired."

I turn on my comlink and tell Shinichi that we're going to be heading home because I don't want to fall out of the sky with lack of sleep. He reluctantly agrees.

Noemi falls asleep in my arms as I fly over Touto Tower. I smile at her.

My angel.

**A/N: The first person who can tell me what the code was and what it said will a brief cameo in the story. But there's a time limit. You only have until Wednesday, May 22. That'll give me enough time to write in the winner's OC. **

** Oh, and if you win, I'll tell you so you can give me a description of yourself. First one to give me the correct answer in a review or PM wins!**

** Good luck!**

**Reviews**

**Nika: Yeah, sorry 'bout that. But I have so many already! Oh, and…do I have to choose just one?! Well, if I had to choose ****_one_**** I would choose Romano. He's just so adorable and foul-mouthed and tsundere! (And did I mention adorable?)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, the winner of the Code Contest was… no one. No one figured it out. *sigh* zXFallenAngelsXz did manage to figure out that it was something about another language, though.**

**Don't worry, guys. It was pretty tough. (Explanation of code at the bottom.)**

**Disclaimer: Screw it. I'm not doing this anymore. I'll tell you if I actually do own something.**

Chapter 11

Somewhere in Canada…

The normally quiet Timothy White gasps as he watches the KID heist on the news. The newscaster jabbers on in Japanese, while English subtitles roll across the screen.

"Chinechiceschiichitachimos chisu chiachiyuchida. Chivenchigan chia Chitochikychio chide chiinchimechidichiachito. Chiel chimunchido chiechistá chien chipelchiichigro," he mutters numbly to himself. "The code."

He runs across the room to his computer, fighting the urge to smash it as it boots up. _Damn slow computer, _he swears in his mind. When it finally boots up, he pulls up Google Translate and types in '_Necesitamos su ayuda. Vengan a Tokyo de inmediato. El mundo está en peligro.'_

He hits the translate button. What he sees makes his blood run cold.

_We need your help. Come to Tokyo immediately. The world is in danger._

"KID…" he breathes.

He flies around his penthouse in the big city, his red scaly dragon wings flapping quickly. He packs everything he will need for the journey. When he's done, he gazes sadly around his flat. _Leave no trace,_ he thinks dejectedly. He clutches his duffle bag tightly. He takes a deep breath…

And lets it out.

Within minutes, the top floor of the skyscraper is engulfed in flames. The windows shatter, and the residents of the lower floors run down the stairwells as the fire alarm blares. He jumps out the window before they could reach the street, and quickly gains enough height to look like a bird from the ground.

He sets a course towards Tokyo.

Still in Canada...

Ayumu Brookes sits in his house, watching the same news broadcast that Timothy is at the same time in a different part of Canada. However, Ayumu doesn't need the subtitles; he can understand Japanese just fine. He hears the phrase, and also uses Google Translate to figure out what it says after he filters out all the chi's. He reads the English translation.

"Oh, hell," he says. "Looks like I'm going to Tokyo, eh."

The dream-eating spirit packs his bags and catches a plane to Tokyo.

New York City, New York, America

Maya Peterson sprawls out on her bed with her laptop next to her, her translucent blue pixie wings fluttering nervously. She is reading an English translation of a Japanese newspaper when she sees the code. Quickly, she uses cognates between Spanish, English, and Latin to figure out what it means.

"Get outta here!" she exclaims when she realizes the code's meaning. "There's no way! KID's got a daughter? Oh, and I gotta go to Tokyo to save the world. Shit. Well, I better get packing!"

She zips around her townhouse in Upstate New York, packing quickly, lightly, and stylishly. "Whoo! Looks like I'm headed to Japan!"

She flies off in the wrong direction for twenty miles or so before realizing her mistake and correcting herself.

Still New York...

Ace Becking is eating at a café when he sees the news. Well, not eating per se, more seeking shelter from the hot day. When he hears the code, he asks everyone in the café if he or she knows Spanish. He finally finds one woman who did, and when she gives him the translation, his eyes widen, and he bursts out into the street. He frantically hails a taxi.

"Take me to the airport. And step on it!"

When he reaches the airport, he uses all the money he has on a flight to Tokyo.

Reno, Nevada, America

Amelia Vega sits in her living room, flicking through the channels on her TV. She stops when she finds a news channel covering the recent KID heist. She hears the anchor say something about a weird phrase said by Kaitou KID's daughter. She listens to it, and uses an English to Spanish dictionary to figure out what it says. When she finally figures it out, she sighs inwardly and unfolds her hidden wings.

Kakunodate, Japan

**(A/N: I'm writing her name given name first, family name last here.) **Chikako Fujita is feeding in an alleyway when she overhears two girls talking about the strange thing Kaitou KID's daughter said at the KID heist last night. She quickly finishes her meal and wipes her mouth clean of blood. She then proceeds to the nearest electronics store window, which was broadcasting the news. She shudders inwardly at the modern technology, but finds the code and easily figures out its meaning in her head.

_I suppose I must head to Tokyo,_ she thinks in Japanese commonly heard three hundred years ago. She sets off on foot, thanking Amaterasu-Ō-Mi-Kami for the cloudy weather.

Manila, Philippines

Davis and John Berry are having breakfast when they read about the heist in the newspaper. They Google the heist to see what happened, and when they read about the strange phrase Kaitou Rose said, they recognize it as the code. They use Google Translate to find it in English, and gasp in shock when they see the translation.

"It looks like we go to Japan," John says to his brother. They pack their things. When they are done, John picks up Davis and flies them both to Tokyo.

A small town in Italy

Noir Aiton reads a French newspaper, sipping her coffee at the small café. She drops her coffee in shock and gasps when she sees an article on the KID heist.

"Chinechiceschiichitachimos chisu chiachiyuchida. Chivenchigan chia Chitochikychio chide chiinchimechidichiachito. Chiel chimunchido chiechistá chien chipelchiichigro," she mutters. "Necesitamos su ayuda. Vengan a Tokyo de inmediato. El mundo está en peligro."

She pulls out her phone and runs the phrase through Google Translate. Her blood runs cold at the sight of the translation. She quickly pays for her coffee and is about to climb in a cab to the nearest airport when something catches her eye.

"One moment," she mutters to the cabbie. She walks up to a young man holding a bouquet of daisies and a small velvet jewelry box. She taps him on the shoulder. When he turns, she tells him, "You'd be better off with roses." She then climbs in the cab and speeds off.

The young man proposes to his girlfriend an hour later, holding a bouquet of red roses. She happily accepts.

Giza, Egypt

Maya and Blake Stryker are napping lazily in the shade of a small oasis near the city when an alert pops up on Blake's laptop computer. He reluctantly gets up and walks over to check it. He reads over the alert and quickly picks the code apart using the various tools at his disposal. He tells his sister in Egyptian Arabic, "Come, sister. We must head to Japan. KID's daughter has called on us to protect the Earth."

Maya stretches lazily and rises, the sun glinting off her golden jewelry and eyes. "I suppose we must. Let us go." She walks over to her brother and hugs him tightly. He returns the hug as he lifts into the air to fly to Japan.

Somewhere in Russia…

Jessica Krueger carelessly drops the body of her meal on the bathroom floor of the expensive restaurant. She is about to head home when her phone buzzes. She groans and checks it. The code has already been found and run through her translation software when she reads it. She sighs and whines, "Not fair! I was gonna go home and take a nap!" She huffs. "Well, if I must…"

She kicks off into the air and heads for Tokyo.

Somewhere in Sweden…

Weth is in the park, using some surreptitious healing magic on a crying child's skinned knee. When she finishes, she tells the child in Swedish to go back to his mother. She pats his head and goes back home. When she checks her computer for information about the latest KID heist, she finds the code. Hoping that she's wrong, and that the world isn't in danger, she filters out the chi's and uses Spanish to Japanese dictionary to translate the resulting Spanish phrase.

She is horrified, if not altogether surprised, when she sees the message. Hurriedly, she runs to her basement and kneels by a locked trunk. She draws a tarnished key from God knows where, since her black and white lolita dress doesn't have any pockets. Carefully, she fits the key in the lock and turns it.

She opens the box and lifts an old-fashioned wooden broomstick from its depths.

"It's been a while since I've ridden a broom," she muses in English. "I hope I don't fall…"

She packs a leather cross-body bag with some Lolita outfits and spellbooks full of curses, healing spells, and rarely used battle spells. She then locks her house and flies toward Japan.

Somewhere in Northern Africa…

The infamous Witch of Salem has found her way to Africa when she has a vision of herself going to Tokyo. She sighs at the thought of having to see Akako again. The two have a very rocky relationship. Nevertheless, Salem walked to the nearest airport. She cast a disguise spell on her caracal familiar, and boarded a plane to Tokyo.

Several passengers on the plane found it odd that there was a woman on the plane with a growling suitcase.

**(A/N: In case you didn't know, a caracal is also known as a desert lynx. I don't know if they actually growl or not, I just thought it'd be funny.)**

Orange, California

Aoi clicks his stopwatch as he stands over the dying man. "Sev'nty-three yeeyas, fowr months, two days, and three minutes." **(A/N: Best Brooklyn accent I can write, sorry.)**

The man stops breathing.

Akane walks over to him and embraces him. "Love, there was a KID heist last night. And apparently, KID has a daughter."

"Was there a code?"

"Yes, and we're to come to Tokyo immediately," Akane says.

"We gawt a few mawr humans to end; after dat, we can book it to Japan."

"Oh, I'll use my scythe to end the next one!" Akane exclaims, grinning.

"Alright, love."

**A/N: The code was jedingonza, which is the Spanish equivalent of Pig Latin. There are many varieties, but the one I used goes like this: you put a 'chi' in front of every syllable.**

**Chinechiceschiichitachimos chisu chiachiyuchida. Chivenchigan chia Chitochikychio chide chiinchimechidichiachito. Chiel chimunchido chiechistá chien chipelchiichigro. **

**Translates to:**

**Necesitamos su ayuda. Vengan a Tokyo de inmediato. El mundo está en peligro.**

**Translates to:**

**We need your help. Come to Tokyo immediately. The world is in danger.**

**Easy, right? *gets bricked***

**Reviews:**

**zXFallenAngelsXz: You were ****_thisclose_**** to figuring it out! I almost wanted to send you a hint! (No…I must be unbiased…grrr.) But at least you were on to something, right? And thanks for loving the dance scene. It was ****_so _****hard to write.**

**Carlita: Umm…you sounded like you knew me. Or real-life Michaela. (Not creepy not creepy not creepy.) But, yeah, there's no way I'm contacting Michaela for help with her character. Just no. She dumps me in a letter, and then she won't let me get over her by being all "I still love you!" And then someone tells me that there's a rumor that she dumped me for someone else. Not to mention that I get the feeling that she lied a lot to me. Just no. (I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry.)**

**I'll keep writing Noemi/Michaela romance, but just because I. Hate. Plot holes.**

**And sorry, OC submissions were closed already.**

**Nika: Yup, the OCs are all here to party! And Italy is SO kawaii! I just love Romano because I adore tsunderes. *coughEnglandcough* Do you read the manga or watch the anime? Or both? I've seen everything but season 5, and I've read a lot of the manga, but not all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: And now back to your regularly scheduled mayhem.**

Chapter 12

When I wake the morning after the heist, I am greeted with an empty bed and a buzzing hair clip. I reach up and carefully take the clip out of my hair. I then glance down and see myself in my female KID costume. What—?

Oh, yeah. There was a heist. Kaito got shot. I flew home with Noemi and we collapsed in bed, not even bothering to change out of our clothes. (Heads out of the gutter, you pervs.)

I jerk my thoughts back to the hair clip, which is still buzzing insistently. I hit the button on the side that answers the short-range communication frequency that we used last night, not really expecting anything to happen; I'm out of range from the others by at least a few miles. I'm surprised, however, when I hear Kaito's voice in my ear.

"Cerelio-chan? The first two guests has arrived."

"Wait, how am I hearing you right now? You're out of range by a few miles, at least," I say, baffled.

"Agasa-hakase used the same tech from the earring cell phone and combined it with the tracker glasses' listening device feature to make your hair clip," Kaito explained.

"Remind me to tell him that he's a genius," I say, awed by Agasa's skill.

"You can tell him yourself. You're on speaker phone with Shin-chan, Tantei-han, Hakase, and Haibara-chan."

"Hakase, you're a genius!" I tell him.

"Thank you, Cerelio-chan." I hear.

"Now, what was this about a new guest?" I ask.

"The first fighter to arrive was White Timothy-san. He is half-dragon, and he has a lot of useful abilities," I hear Shinichi say. I think. He and Kaito sound exactly alike; it's so confusing! But this voice sounded a little more…detective-y.

"Whoa, half-dragon? I thought all our guests were gonna be witches like Koizumi-san," I say, surprised.

"Actually, according to her, the guests will be of very diverse backgrounds. Different countries, languages, and species. However, the second to arrive was Weth-san. She's a Swedish witch." That was probably Shinichi.

"Ok. Got it." This is going to be interesting. "Well, I'm gonna go find Noemi, and then we'll come over."

"_Find _Noemi? Why don't you know where she is?" Shinichi? Kaito? I've given up trying to figure out which is which.

"Eh, she wasn't in bed this morning when I woke up."

Silence.

"Um…"

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"What da hell were ya doin'?!"

"Pay up."

"Not like that, you pervs!" I shout. "We didn't do anything!"

I hear three sighs of relief and one sigh of disappointment. That was probably Ai. How many bets has she placed on us? I think I know why she let us stay…

"You four are unbelievable…" I mutter. I say a quick goodbye, and then hang up before they try to give me 'the talk'.

Well, now that that's over, where's Noemi? I walk downstairs and find Noemi in the kitchen, making (burning) some eggs. I deadpan. "Maybe I should take over before you burn the house down."

She breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"No prob." I take her place at the stove, keeping a watchful eye on the food.

"So, the first guest has arrived, and he's half-dragon," I say.

"No way, really?" Noemi gasps. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah, how about we head over there after breakfast?" I ask her.

"Awesome! We should probably get dressed, though," she says, eyeing my outfit.

I laugh. "Point taken."

* * *

After breakfast, we take a bus over to Beika. Thankfully, we don't have a crazy-ass bus driver this time. When we get off, I think Noemi is a little disappointed that the ride wasn't as "fun" as last time.

We walk the few blocks to Shinichi's house and are greeted with a very odd scene. Kaito is struggling to escape a pink-haired Ai's wrath, while Agasa, Heiji, and Shinichi watch calmly. Ai has her 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-now' face on, and Kaito looks like he's just kissed a fish.

But despite that disturbing scene, my eyes are drawn to the stranger also in the room. He's tall and muscular, with tanned skin and short dirty-blonde hair. His eyes stand out, being bright red. But the most unusual thing about him, though, isn't his eyes. It's his hands. Because instead of fingernails, he has four inch claws. They look wicked sharp, and lethal, too. He moves slightly, and they gleam menacingly in the light.

His demeanor is in stark contrast with his appearance, however. (Wow, that sentence made me sound really smart.)

He's sitting awkwardly in the corner, quietly taking in the crazy scene in front of him with a kind of WTF face. I want to have a laughing fit. But first I should defuse the current situation. Shinichi has tried to come to Kaito's defense, but has only managed to become the newest target of Ai's wrath. Heiji is trying to sneak out of the room, along with Agasa, which has resulted in an 'Are-you-kidding-me?' look from Timothy.

"EVERYONE CALM THE _FUCK _DOWN!"

Everyone turns to stare at me, but I turn to stare at Noemi, my eyes wide. She breathes out slowly, and then looks awkwardly at everyone. "Sorry, that was rude."

The tension in the room slowly dissipates as everyone realizes that it had been Noemi, and not me, that had yelled.

"I never thought that ya could yell like that, Mendez-chan," Heiji commented.

She laughs sheepishly. "I just wanted to save Kaito-san and Shinichi-san. They were about to eat it," she whispers.

He stares at her. "They were gonna _what_ ?"

"They were gonna eat it," she repeats confusedly.

"Eat what?" he asks her.

"It's an expression—ohhh," she realizes. "I guess some things don't translate very well."

Heiji laughs. "I guess it was an English sayin', right?"

"Yeah," she says. "So, is that White-san?" She gestures over towards the stranger in the corner, who stiffens at the sound of his name.

"Yes," he says. He switches to English to say to Timothy, "This is Noemi Mendez and Michaela Cerelio. They know English, and they want to talk to you."

Timothy crosses the room quickly and muttered, "Thank God, eh. These people are crazy!"

"You get used to it," we say in unison.

"So, where are you from?" I ask him.

"Canada," he replies. "How about you, eh?" **(A/N: Most Canadians don't actually say 'aboot'.)**

"We're from America in another dimension," Noemi answers.

He looks surprised, but not completely shocked. "Well, I didn't know there were dimensions parallel to ours, but interdimensional travel isn't entirely unheard of."

"Really?" I ask.

"Well, there's this witch down in Bermuda with a real temper, eh. She hates it when ships and planes cross into her territory, so she sends them to some barren dimension."

"I knew there was something up with the Bermuda Triangle," Noemi mutters.

"But, I'm confused," Timothy says, frowning. "KID is only a teenager, so how can he have a daughter? Where is she, eh?"

"Uh, yeah. He got shot in the shoulder and couldn't do the heist, so I made up a lie on the spot and did it for him," I say.

"You did the heist? Nice job, eh."

"Yeah, thanks—wait! Kaito-san, what happened to your shoulder? It's completely healed!" I shout.

"Oh, that," he responds. "Weth-san healed it. She's a witch staying at Koizumi-chan's place."

"Oh, right, you mentioned her," I remember. "So what now?"

"We wait fer da rest of the 'guests' ta arrive," says Heiji.

Okay. Waiting. I'm good at that. Yeah…

This is going to drive me nuts.

**A/N: And the OCs have arrived! Some of them, anyway. Tune in next week! (And review!)**

**Reviews**

**Nika and Shayna: Yup, thanks for the nightmares. And nice addition with the 'child in need' thing. I bet Jessica donates every time she sees one of those sad commercials on TV. Don't worry, I won't make John and Davis my newest twincest yaoi ship. (I'm not gonna lie, though, I thought about it.) **

**zXFallenAngelsXz: Actually, there's a story behind the code. My mom spent her summers in Puerto Rico as a child. Her family over there speaks mostly Spanish. And so, when they wanted to talk about something but didn't want her to hear it, they would speak rapid-fire Jedingonza. You can imagine how hard that would be to understand. Eventually, she learned the trick and worked really hard to understand it.**

**And now that she's a parent, because I don't speak Spanish, she uses Spanish when she doesn't want me to hear about something. And I'm working really hard to learn Spanish. *sigh* It's kinda hard, but also really fun. It's my new favorite language!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Prepare to be confused by the sheer amount of characters. I got confused writing this.**

Chapter 13

Over the next few days, we met a lot of…_interesting _people.

After we met Timothy, we went over to Akako's to meet Weth. She looked about thirty years old, but I didn't ask her because Kaito was already unfortunate enough to make that mistake. She yelled at him for about five minutes in Swedish, English, and Japanese. Because of the translator chip, I heard a lot of profanity in all three languages.

She's from Sweden, and she has long black hair and kind brown eyes, and she carries a broom everywhere. And I mean_ everywhere_. I once saw her walk out of the bathroom with it! She also wears the coolest lolita outfits. Her favorite colors seem to be black and pink, and she rocks those outfits like a boss. (Had to say it.) She also mothers everyone a lot. When I accidentally cut my finger while helping Akako in her (surprisingly normal-looking) kitchen, Weth rushed over and bandaged it, scolding me.

The next to arrive was a small, polite Japanese vampire. Her Japanese was hard to understand, which concerned me, because I thought the chip was malfunctioning. Shinichi explained to me that her Japanese was very old-fashioned, and that it was used mainly 300 years ago. Crazy, though. She looks about fifteen, and a small, scrawny fifteen at that. She always wears kimonos, and she's kinda flat-chested. (Just sayin'…)

She's pale, with short black hair, red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. She almost never speaks, and is very quiet.

After her came a pair of Filipinos named Davis and John Berry. They are seventeen, and twins. Both are tall, slender, and lean. They have really bad English grammar, and nothing ever seems to ruffle them.

The hilarious thing about them, though, is that they have ridiculously silly hair. If you asked me what was so funny about their hair, I wouldn't be able to tell you. It's just _funny_.

When we first met them, I managed to keep from laughing. Noemi, not so much. She was literally rolling on the floor laughing. This, as I later learned, was a very bad thing to do.

John just punched her lightly, but Davis got really mad and looked ready to throttle her. That is, until I casually pulled out a knife and began throwing it up into the air and catching it. I flipped it and caught it by the handle every time.

Hey, she's my girlfriend. What was I gonna do?

After them came Maya Peterson, a twenty-year-old American half-pixie. She has a bit of a New York accent (Get outta here, this is New York!). She's short, has translucent blue pixie wings, baby blue eyes, dark tan skin, and short brown hair. She's really talkative, loves telling bad jokes, and swears like a sailor. In the few days that she's spent at Shinichi's house, she's cleaned most of it, and the whole house is sparkling. Shinichi tries to tell her that she doesn't have to clean, but she refuses, and continues to clean.

Yet another 'guest' is Amelia Vega, a fifteen-year-old fire fairy from Reno, Nevada. She has waist-long, raven black hair, and she always wears a sweater and boots. Always. Even when she goes to bed! She looks kinda emo, but is actually really cheerful. She speaks only English, so when there are no English-speakers around, Noemi and I have to act as interpreters.

Never ask her about her family, though. Heiji made that mistake, and she got kinda…um. Well, she got so mad that her hair burst into flames. I, personally, thought that that was cooler than most of Kaito's magic tricks. I mean, come on. Her _hair _caught on _fire_! You wish you could spontaneously combust!

After her came Noir Aiton, a nineteen-year-old vampire from Italy. She's not Italian, though…in fact, she doesn't really seem to have a nationality. She has short, dark brown hair that ends just a bit past her shoulders, and azure cat-like eyes. She always seems to be a bit tired. She's pale, and has sharp teeth that extend when she grins. She's super short, and looks more like a middle schooler than a nineteen-year-old. She looks even smaller because of the huge sweater she always wears. I swear I've seen something like a tail moving underneath that sweater…

She's very dry and sarcastic, but not at all a pessimist. She likes to help Maya clean Shinichi's house. She's quiet and doesn't talk much, and is usually always frowning—but she grins when Maya tells a joke that amuses her. She once pointed at Maya and said, "Your wings are blue." Umm, obvious much? She's strange, but in a good way. I think. She tends to linger in the background.

She loves watching Kaito do magic tricks, and is fascinated by the way he works. In the time that she's been here, she has helped Noemi and me get some alone time away from the others. (For the last time, heads out of the gutters!) I've also seen her doing the same thing for Kaito and Shinichi.

The next to arrive was Ayumu Brooks, a sixteen-year-old baku from Canada. A baku is apparently a dream-eating spirit. Go figure. I've had to restrain myself from purposely slipping up and calling him a 'baka'.

He has ruffled blond hair with bangs hanging over his eyes and grey eyes that have a circle of red around the pupil. He also has a (really cool) ear piercing on his left ear. He always wears his dog tags and a fingerless glove on his right hand. His Japanese makes me wince because he pronounces many things wrong, and it's very broken. He speaks English with a Canadian accent.

He loves to tell lame jokes, and often hangs out around Maya and Noir. He's mischievous, and gets along with most everyone, but he bugs Ai for fun, as she finds him annoying. He seems kind of…difficult to trust, but he also seems nice enough.

He gets along well with Shinichi, as they both love cats. He also once walked in on Noemi and me kissing and said, "Wow, that looks painful." I proceeded to chase him around the house with a lamp and a golf ball. And no, Noemi and I were not doing anything explicit. I have no idea why he said that. None.

The next to arrive were Maya and Blake Stryker, two Egyptian half-sphinxes. Maya seems to be about twenty, while Blake seems closer to thirty. Their skin is tanned, and Maya has golden cat eyes, while Blake's are a regular amber. Their hair is ashen black, and they wear a lot of golden Egyptian jewelry. They both dress like pharaohs and carry bats around all the time. (Not the animal. The weapon-like ones.)

Maya seems to be the more violent one, and both of them enjoy speaking in riddles. All. The. Time. I think they just like watching the confusion. Kaito, Shinichi, and Heiji like to challenge themselves to solve the Stryker siblings' riddles. Maya and Blake stick to each other like glue, though, and don't like other people much. A lot of the time, they just lie in the shade on Shinichi's front yard.

The next 'guest' is Jessica Krueger, a fourteen-year-old Russian vampire. She's tall, skinny, and pale, with long purplish-black hair.

She's a mean, snappy diva. And she gets on my nerves. A lot. She seriously makes me consider listening to nails on a chalkboard as an alternative to being around her.

The only thing that really makes me think she might be a good person is that she cried her eyes out watching one of those 'Donate to help a child in need' commercials. And then she called the number on the screen and donated what I think was the equivalent of 250 dollars.

So she's either a sucker or a kind, selfless person. Maybe a little of both? I don't know.

After her came Aoi and Akane, two shinigami.

Aoi looks about twenty. He's lean and pale, and I guess he could be attractive, but he's so _gloomy_ all the time! He's got black hair and brown eyes, and wears skinny jeans and sweatshirts all the time, along with a black fedora. He wears his wedding ring on a necklace. (He's married to Akane.) He likes to tease people and is easy-going, but again, gloomy. He clicks his tongue in annoyance a lot, and gets fed up really easily. He speaks broken Japanese, and speaks English with a Brooklyn accent. His voice lilts and has a smooth sound to it, though. Whenever he and his wife meet someone new, they hum with interest. I guess it's a quirk.

Akane, on the other hand, looks to be about sixteen, and is very beautiful. She's lean and pale, and has a sort of bubbly atmosphere around her. She has long brown hair and bright red eyes, which she highlights by wearing eyeliner. She's always grinning. She wears lots of strange clothes and lots of accessories: bangles, bracelets, necklaces, rings, big earrings, etc. She wears her wedding ring on her ring finger, but on the wrong hand.

She's very fun and cheery, and she's always buzzing around. She's very curious and loves to try new foods. She's a tomboy, and a bit of a flirt, but Aoi doesn't seem to mind. She speaks fluent Japanese, and speaks English with a British accent.

Another arrival is the Witch of Salem, or just Salem. She looks like she's about twenty. Like Akako, she is very beautiful. She has long, wavy brown hair that reaches down to her waist and grey eyes. She always wears flowing clothes and combat boots. That's a really odd but cool combination, don't you think?

She's mysterious and kind, but also somewhat cold. She speaks Japanese and English, but I've heard her say phrases in languages such as Russian and Swahili, and a whole other variety, too. She has this pet desert lynx that follows her around everywhere, and no one seems to know its name.

She and Akako seem to have met, and also seem to have a rocky relationship, but they look like they respect each other.

After her came Mily Ciros, a twelve-year-old...Slender Woman?! Shit, she's creepy. She has a white face, with black and red hair.

She walks around, unnoticed by people, until she SCARES THE CRAP OUT OF PEOPLE! She did that to Ace once, and he fainted. Weth got really protective of him, and ran Mily out of the room.

Creepy. So, so creepy.

The last guest to arrive was Ace Becking, a 14-year-old werewolf from New York City. He has shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He's lean and has muscles, but is not ripped. He wears scruffy clothing and shoes, like a street kid. Which, he is, actually.

He's puppy-like, curious, and fun. He seems to enjoy spending time with others. He's kinda immature, but he has this laugh that's just infectious. When he laughs, everyone else just wants to laugh with him.

He told us that his dad, Devin Becking, was supposed to be a part of the army, but Devin had died last year. In his place, Ace had been keeping an eye on KID heists.

He splits his time between spending time with Jessica (who really seems to like him) and hanging out with his fellow New Yorker, Maya. He'll also sometimes sit with Weth and talk, and she'll behave just like a mother hen.

After all these guests, all three of our houses are bursting.

Akako is housing the guests that are witches, or have some other magical ability or something that might keep them from going out in public. Salem, Timothy, Maya, Chikako, Maya and Blake, Weth, and Mily are staying at Akako's.

Shinichi and Kaito are housing the older half of the rest of them. Davis and John, Noir, Ayumu, and Aoi and Akane are staying there.

The rest are staying with Noemi and me at Kaito's house. Ace, Jessica, and Amelia. Amelia's nice enough, and it's cool to have two more Americans to hang out with, but Jessica ticks me off.

We're due to start training tomorrow. That's when we'll really see what everyone can do.

**A/N: I know. It was confusing. Bear with me, guys, it's an army! But I'm trying to help you guys get to know the characters, and that'll help a little.**

**Reviews:**

**Nika: **

**Oh! You guys thought….now I feel like a jerk. When I said thanks for the nightmares, I was joking. Sorry! But I think I will check out those stories. I have trouble sleeping because I'm wired to stay awake at night. I'm most creative at night, but I have school in the morning, so…yeah. Sleep is good. And as for the order in which the OCs are introduced, it was random, and Weth I chose because she could heal Kaito.**

**As for the Jedingonza, you almost had it. You wanted to say 'adiós', right? Well, it's chi-a-chi-di-chi-ós. Chiachidichiós. Great job, though! I was all like "Jedingonza! Yay! They're so awesome!"**

**Shayna: **

**No, it wasn't about her attitude! I love all characters equally, even if they're mean. Or even evil! (Evil characters are easy to manipulate.) I drew Timothy's name out of a hat, and Weth was a plot device. I needed her to heal Kaito's shoulder.**

**As for the romance…I'm. So. Tempted. I want to, I want to, I want to! I love yaoi, incest, twincest, shota, loli, all of it! (Wow, that sounded kinda creepy.) Oh my gosh, I have so many ideas! But…Nika told me not to. They're your characters, and I don't want to go against either of your wishes…and also, it's hard to write romance for characters you don't know very well. That's why I wait to write fanfiction until I've seen most of a series. **

**Oh, wow. You three ****_have _****been the only reviewers lately. *gets teary-eyed* Thank you for being so dedicated!**

**For both of you: If you like Hetalia, I've written a few tributes to the nations. You can find them on my profile. I've done America, Canada, and Italy, but I'm not entirely happy with the summary for Italy's. It doesn't capture the entire story; you have to read it all the way through to get it.**

**zXFallenAngelsXz:**

** Yeah, Weth was submitted by Guest With Awesome English (who just goes by Guest). I thought it was awesome that she had healing magic, and that was why I let Kaito get shot, because she could patch it up quickly. **

**You're learning Spanish, too! Yay! But you have to learn ****_two _****languages…compared to you I have it easy. As far as Spanish goes, I'm gifted with a practically flawless accent. The bad side of that is that if I try speaking any other foreign languages, they all come out in a Spanish accent. If I learn Japanese and go to Japan, they're all going to assume I'm from Spain. XD I wish you good luck with both Spanish and Tagalog!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Don't kill me if this chapter is confusing or repetitive. Oh, also, I re-read my past chapters and found so many typos! I'm o summer break now, so there probably won't be as many because I'll have more time to re-read my work. I'll do my best!**

Chapter 14

I open my eyes slowly. I can feel Noemi lying next to me, tangled up in the sheets. I shake my head to wake myself up, and then carefully extricate myself from Noemi's sleep-hug.

"Noemi," I say. She stirs sleepily.

"No…sleep…waffles…"

I sigh. "You know I'll just burn them."

"Sleep…"

"C'mon," I say. "We've got training today. Let's go wake up the others."

That wakes her up. "Sleep? Who needs sleep? Let's go!"

I laugh. "Let's go wake the others."

We go downstairs to wake Ace, Jessica, and Amelia. Ace woke quickly and started getting ready as quick as he could; Jessica threw a pillow at us. Amelia cheerfully went downstairs to make a quick breakfast for all of us.

After a quick breakfast of cereal, and rye bread with sausage for Jessica, we head out to Akako's house. When we get there, everyone else has already arrived.

"Oi! Mendez-chan! Cerelio-chan! We been waitin' for ya!" Heiji shouts.

"Well, we're here. Who's first?" I ask.

"Kaito-san and Kudo are going first," he tells me.

I turn my attention toward the rudimentary training area Akako built in the yard. Shinichi is powering up an adult-sized version of his super-kick sneakers. He pops a soccer ball out of his belt and blows away one of the targets. My jaw drops. There is literally _nothing _left of the target. He obliterated it. Next, he takes out a pistol and shoots at a row of targets. He gets a bulls-eye every single time.

Kaito does the same with his card gun. Next, he takes out a handful of something that I can't see from where I'm watching. He throws a pellet at a time, and then flicks his wrist. About a dozen more targets blow up.

Next is Timothy. He steps up, and takes off his shirt to reveal red scaled dragon wings. I gasp. That's so cool! He lifts off the ground and starts circling the training area. All of a sudden, a jet of flame issues from what I guess would be his mouth, except that it's kinda hard to see him. He's really high up. The jet of flame misses all of the targets. Everyone on the ground starts laughing. Some boo, some shout words of encouragement, some punch the people who booed. I turn my attention back to Timothy. He seems to be clenching his fists. Without warning, he spits three large fireballs out and sets the three smallest targets ablaze.

That takes _skill! _He's moving around up there, at a high altitude, and yet he still manages to hit the three _smallest _targets! That shuts everyone up. He touches back to the ground and glares at everyone.

Maya Peterson trains next. She too lifts into the air with her blue pixie wings. She lifts off higher than Timothy. Without warning, she drops into a freefall. Before anyone can stop her, she snaps out her wings, and flaps them hard once. A huge gust of wind issues from her wings and sweeps across all the targets, knocking them down. She gets sent a few feet backward, but somersaults out of the air and lands on the ground gracefully. Everyone applauds while Heiji and Shinichi go out to set the targets back up.

After her is Chikako. The reserved vampire quickly runs to all of the targets and punches holes through the bulls-eyes, and sometimes kicks them off their stands, sending them flying fifteen feet backward.

Davis and John come next. Davis goes first. He summons a sword out of nowhere, and shape-shifts into Chikako. While he doesn't have her strength and speed, he uses her tiny body to maneuver around quickly, slicing and stabbing at the remaining targets.

After Akako brings out more targets, John takes a crack at it. He flies into some targets, and uses brute strength and supernatural speed to dismember others, kicking, punching, and even _biting _some of them. He really shows his vampire nature when he fights.

Amelia goes next. She proves that she can fight as well as she cooks. She takes off her ever-present sweater to reveal a pair of wings, and draws what looks like a wand out of her boots. She flies low to the ground perching on some targets occasionally, and burning the rest to the ground by shooting fire from her wand.

Noir steps out after her. Suddenly, all of the shadows in the area gravitate towards her, making the area where she stands gloomy. Then, something changes. Amelia steps out again. Some of us try to call her back, but she pays no attention. It is then that I notice that her shadow is gone. Noir starts beating on the targets, reducing a good number to bits, and Amelia mirrors her, setting to work on the targets on the other side of the ring. Within minutes, all of the targets are reduced to pieces. They both return over to the rest of us. All of the shadows, including Amelia's, return to their original places, and Amelia blinks, confused. While Akako runs inside to get more targets, _again_, we explain to Amelia what happened.

Ayumu tries to skip on training, saying, 'You really don't want to see my power.' Shinichi agrees, not wanting to have the baku eat anyone's dreams. Ayumu says that he'll shoot at the targets. When he shoots, he hits most of the targets, but not all.

Maya and Blake Stryker are next. They train together. They're both strong and fast. Blake flies around with powerful-looking wings and uses his bat to knock holes in the targets, and Maya balances on top of the targets and knocks them apart from above.

Jessica steps out next. She, too, can fly, and she has superspeed. She punches the targets, but seems to prefer biting them. Well, she _is _a vampire...

Ace follows her. He's strong and fast, and does well with the targets, but he tells us that his real power only manifests at night. That's when his werewolf side comes out. There doesn't need to be a full moon, it just has to be nighttime.

Weth is next. She tells us that her powers mainly center on curses and healing magic, but that she'll do what she can. She climbs upon her ever-present broomstick and rises slowly, stopping to hover about five feet off the ground. She draws a dagger from the depths of today's lolita dress. Carefully at first, and then with increasing speed and ferocity, she hacks away at the targets. Soon, there is only one left. She throws her dagger. It buries itself hilt-deep in the center of the target. She touches down to applause and whistles from the audience.

After her come Aoi and Akane. Aoi fights pretty well, and lands devastating blows on a good number of targets. However, Akane is a dynamo! She borrows a scythe from Akako, as she says that her regular one will just pass through the targets. Akane slashes the targets to bits.

After Akako sends Kaito to go get more targets, Salem enters the ring. She casts a variety of spells and at the end, half of the targets are bound in ropes, three are frozen solid, two are on fire, and one is melted into a puddle on the ground. Kaito is sent to get more targets by an irritated Akako.

Next is Mily, the slenderwoman. She steps out into the training area and proceeds to grow extra limbs out of her back to slash the targets apart. I am thoroughly scarred by the end of it.

After her come Ai and Agasa. Ai fights rather well, not that I'd ever admit it. Agasa can't fight well at all, but his latest gadget, some super-powered punch gloves, are rather helpful.

Heiji is next, slashing the targets to pieces with his katana.

Akako follows him, flying on her broom and raining random curses on the targets with relish.

Last are Noemi and me. I go first, shooting the targets with a pistol, and getting a few decent shots in. I'm great at hand-to-hand combat, and it shows as I punch and kick at the targets.

Noemi is next. She picks up the pistol, and sprints past target after target, her hair fanning out behind her, and she hits bulls-eye after bulls-eye. She does the same with a slingshot, some throwing knives, and even a bow and arrow that someone managed to get his hands on.

She finishes up to applause from the crowd. I kiss her and say, "You did great."

"So did you," she replies.

We all stay over at Akako's so we can train further.

We all distract ourselves by training, chatting, discussing battle plans.

No one comments on the fact that we will all be going to war soon.

Or that some of us may not be coming back.

**A/N: Did I do well? Fight scenes aren't my specialty.**

**Reviews:**

**Nika: I agree. YAOI DOES RULE! And summer is infecting me, too. I BLAME THE INTERNET! ALL CAPS HECK YEAH! Oh, and I checked out Quotev. It seemed really cool! I'm really busy with AIR and other writing projects, so I probably won't be seeing much of it, though.**

**Shayna: THANK YOU, NIKA! Wow, spreadin' the Hetalia, huh? You are my hero! *gives you a hero sandwich***

**Wow, I guess Mily likes her fans as much as anyone, right. (I know I love my fans…) Imagine if I had to buy a new shirt every time I used my powers. I'd be broke!**

**Cool, I learned a word in Tagalog! I guess you really do learn something new every day. On a side note, I asked my friend, "What word means idiot in one language and cow in another?" And she responded, "Baka. Japanese and Tagalog." And I'm like, "WTF? You knew that?" I forgot that her dad is Japanese and her mom is a Filipino. Fail.**

**zXFallenAngelsXz: Your review was so long…I love you so much! Soy sauce…what was the word you knew? It's funny, I was always the one that said ke-sa-dee-ya (quesadilla) and not ke-suh-dil-uh. It's just because my mom says it that way! **

**Wow. I think that this chapter confused you less than it confused me. And I wrote it! I re-read it and realized that I introduced some characters in the wrong order. It won't affect the story, it just made it slightly more confusing. Oh my gosh! I always cry over the animal commercials, too! They're just too cute and pathetic. **

**Spontaneous combustion. The root of all that is awesome. XD *is random***

**See ya next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you this newsflash from the Shadow Realm.**

Chapter 15

Amora sharpens her knife menacingly, sliding the stone back and forth over her silver dagger. A small demon cowers at her feet, mumbling apologies and crying out of fear.

"Now," Amora says quietly. "Tell me what happened."

"I-I'm so sorry, my lady Amora! I didn't mean to!" the demon wails.

Amora stops sharpening her knife. She bends down and grips the demon's throat. She raises him up into the air until he is suspended at her eye level. "I did not ask to hear your feelings about what you did. I asked to hear what happened."

The demon lets out a strangled cry as his face starts turning blue. Amora drops him, and he scrabbles around on the floor, grasping his throat and struggling for air. When he speaks again, his voice is hoarse and scratchy. "Zandel—he killed— he killed Mara!"

"Maybe I should have been more precise. I want to know what _you _did, not what your commander, Zandel, did." Amora's voice holds a deadly undercurrent now.

"Apologies, my lady Amora," the demon squeaks.

"Now, that, _that right there_, that is your problem. Demons should not feel remorse. Demons feel only anger, pride, and a rightful fear of me." Amora stares calculatingly at him.

"That apology was not a product of fear. No, that last statement was inaccurate. There was fear there, but a fear not of _me, _but of yourself. Why are you afraid of yourself, demon?"

The demon looks as if he is about to lie, but thinks better of it. "It's just that…my lady Amora is so beautiful…"

Amora gives a slightly amused laugh. "So, you are attracted to me. And who was this Mara? She was killed just today, a few hours ago, even."

The demon lowers his eyes in shame. "She was my mate."

"Oh, contemplating an affair with one other than your mate?" Amora asks rhetorically. "And you admit to this, not hours after her death."

The demon begins to weep. "Yes, my lady Amora," he chokes out.

While the demon is blinded by his tears, a look of exasperation flashes across Amora's face. It is quickly replaced, however, by a false look of sweet understanding. She places a finger underneath the demon's chin and gently tilts his face upward. "You need not look any further for Mara's replacement. By desiring a sinful relationship with one other than your mate, you have gained new stature in my eyes. I will train you to be a full demon by day. And by night…"

She trails off, tracing her finger around the demon's face, dipping lower and lower until her hands are ghosting above his torso. "You will belong to me."

The demon gulps. "Your new name shall be Rai," Amora decrees.

"Now," says Amora, her tone becoming brisk. "What are the seven laws of demon conduct?"

Rai snaps to attention. "The demon shall have lust. The demon shall have gluttony. The demon shall have greed. The demon shall have sloth. The demon shall have wrath. The demon shall have envy. The demon shall have pride," he recites quickly.

"Good," Amora responds. "Now, out of the seven, wrath is the most important. Lust is second. After come gluttony and greed. Next is envy and pride. And last is sloth. What do you think our first lesson should be?"

Rai hesitates, knowing which one he wanted to pick, but feeling too ashamed to say anything. "Come now," Amora chastises. "You know which one you want to pick. Just say the word."

"Lust," Rai utters quietly.

Amora smiles devilishly. "Well then, if your lust is sufficient enough, you will guide this lesson."

Rai tries to take charge of the lesson, but fails to display sufficient confidence. Hiding her frustration, Amora takes the lead.

At the end of his lesson, Rai falls asleep, and in his sleep, he betrays a childlike innocence that no demon should possess.

Amora groans in frustration and disgust. _He's a lost cause,_ she thinks to herself. _I thought I could spare him exile, and toughen him up by having Zandel kill his mate. So why does he still have that damning innocence?!_

For there is a certain truth, a law obeyed by all demons. If a demon should ever display qualities showing a lack of true demonic intentions, he shall be damned to a life among the angels.

And, as every demon knows, a life among the angels is no life at all.

It is a death sentence.

* * *

"What do you mean, it won't be as easy as we had previously anticipated?"

"My lady Amora, the part-angel has begun to assemble an army of magical beings to defend the Earth," the commander says.

Amora falls deathly silent. "This will not be a slaughter, then. This will be a war. A war I will fight, and a war I will win."

"My lady Amora, we will sustain heavy casualties," Zandel cautions her.

"Their army will be decimated. Their leaders will be tortured to death. The part-angel will become my pet."

"My lady," Zandel begins.

"Speak, Zandel," Amora commands.

"We have observed that the part-angel has a daughter named Kaitou Rose. What of her and her female mate?"

"I will give the daughter and her mate to Rai. He may do what he wishes to them."

"Rai? I don't recall a Rai in our ranks," Zandel says, puzzled.

"Rai is the name I have given the demon who attacked you."

"That piece of scum?! He clawed out my eye!" Zandel roars.

"That is why I have taken him on as my pupil," Amora explains.

Zandel looks ready to explode in anger, but thinks better of it. Instead, he changes the subject. "And if we are defeated?" he inquires, still fuming.

Amora pauses, and then smiles her favorite deadly smile.

"I earned the name of the Dark Witch for a reason."

**A/N: The plot thickens! Review, my pretties! Mwa ha ha ha ha!**

**Reviews:**

**zXFallenAngelsXz: Yay! You liked my action scenes! *happy dance* And thanks for liking the ending. I worked really hard to remind people of the fact that there's a lot at stake here. End of the world, anyone? As for the fetching the targets, I figured anyone would get annoyed at having to run back and forth all day. I can really picture Akako letting out all her frustration on the targets during her turn. XD**

**Shayna: Ooh, memory loss? That sounds really interesting…I think I could do something with that!**

** Nika: I introduced yaoi to my friend once. She got this horrified look on her face. And I was all, "Mwa ha ha ha!**

**Spread the yaoi!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: READ THIS: I own pretty much everything from the last chapter. I'm considering writing an original work about Amora, so DON'T USE THAT CONCEPT. Ever. I'm serious about this, I will take you to court if you take those characters. (Amora, Zandel, Rai, Mara) I will cite the date this was published as evidence.**

**Hey, y'know, if it'll make it easier to keep them straight, I can post a chapter with all the personality profiles of the OCs. You can, umm…print it out and use it as a reference? I don't know. Just trying to be helpful. *is random***

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 16

"In order for us to formulate a decisive strategy, we've sent in two of our allies. They didn't show up as part of the army. Akako contacted them before the heist." The phrase is said in English. Akako asked for Lucifer's help in creating a translation spell for herself, Maya and Blake, Chikako and Agasa. They speak little to no English, while everyone else speaks English as well as a whole other variety of languages.

The only thing about the translation spell is that they keep their native accents. So Akako, Chikako, and Agasa have Japanese accents, while Maya and Blake have Egyptian accents.

We're at Akako's house, and the entire army is gathered in her kitchen. Why the kitchen? Because it's the only normal(ish) room in the house, and the other creepier rooms freak some people out.

"Who are these spies?" Weth asks, fidgeting with today's lolita outfit. Her broom rests by her side.

"A half-demon and his human..._mate_," Kaito answers.

Cue the shouts.

"A demon child?! He cannot be trusted!"

"How do you know he is not a spy for _them_?!"

"You sent a human into the Shadow Realm?!"

"Are you _insane_?"

It's impossible to tell who's shouting what. Only Acekeeps silent, his puppy-like nature keeping him from joining the shouting match.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" I yell. When they quiet down, I turn to Akako.

"Half-demon and half what?" I ask her.

"Human," she replies.

"And his mate? Why is it dangerous for him or her to be in the Shadow Realm?" I question.

There are a few disgruntled noises from the group, but Akako ignores them and answers, "Demons barely value their own kind. A human would be slaughtered within minutes."

I struggle to control my growing anger. "And you sent them there _why_?"

"They are there to report to us about the dark witch's activities. Don't worry, they have disguise and protection spells."

"Those better be enough to protect them," I say, counting to ten in my head.

"They will be," Shinichi says. "Now, about the intel they've sent us—"

"I'll tell them myself, Shinichi," a Japanese-accented voice says.

In the corner stands a cloaked figure. The shape looks feminine, but its face is hidden, so it's hard to tell. Almost everyone, including me, pulls out a weapon at the sight of the intruder.

"Ra—I mean, X. How did you get in here?" Shinichi looks rattled. Looks like he knows who it is. I put my knife away.

"I picked up a few tricks in the Shadow Realm."

"But why are you back so soon?" he asks. By this point, a few of the army members had put down their weapons.

"The witch ordered one of her commanders to kill me. Isamu-chan thinks I'm dead, as do all of the demons." The voice betrays pain. She (I'll just call her a she) sinks to her knees. "Shinichi…what if Isamu-chan…?"

Well, apparently X knows Shinichi really well, because she doesn't use an honorific after Shinichi's name.

Shinichi walks over to her and kneels down beside her. "He will be fine. He is one of the bravest people I've ever met, and he will survive."

All of the soldiers who haven't put their weapons away yet do so now.

"We'll send word to him that you're alive," Shinichi tells her. She straightens up.

"Thank you, Shinichi," she says. "As for our intel, they know about the army you've put together here. I was forced to leave before I could find out more, but my guess is that they're preparing for all-out war."

The statement lingers in the air. The truth is clearer than ever. I may not see these people again after the war. I may not see Ace, with his fun-loving ways, or Weth, who freaks out whenever anyone gets injured. Timothy, who sticks up for everyone. Noir, with her habit of calling all the shadows in the room over to her, making her corner dark and gloomy. Maya, the fairy who swears like a sailor. Even Jessica, who cries whenever she sees a commercial for charities that help children in need.

Noemi. What if she died? What then? Our eyes meet, and I know we're thinking the same thing.

As if sensing the mood, X tries for some humor. "I also heard that KID-san has a teenage daughter. Anything I should know?"

I step forward. "Yeah, KID-san was injured, and I did that last heist. We're not related, but I made up that lie on the spot and ran with it."

She laughs. "I hear you did a great job."

"Thanks," I say.

She turns to Shinichi. "I won't intrude on Akako by staying here, but please send word to Isamu-chan that I'm alive."

"I will," he promises.

"Thank you." She leaves the room silently.

A thick silence settles over everyone in the room. Heiji clears his throat. "Well," he says. "What we know is dat we know da demon army is gonna attack at several points around da world: Beijing, China; Pyongyang, North Korea; Moscow, Russia; Washington D.C., America; London, England; and Tokyo, Japan.

Washington, D.C.?! They're attacking our capital?! Wait, they're going for Tokyo, too. Tokyo's my home! I do a quick mental check. All of the countries they're attacking are strong world powers with nuclear arsenals.

They want to make sure we can't fight back. We don't have enough fighters to properly defend all of their points of attack.

If we fail, the world will spin on.

There just won't be a soul alive to see it.

**A/N: First person to tell me who X is gets a sneak peek of the ending. Keep in mind, you don't know X's gender. Michaela is just guessing when she calls X a girl. Your only clue is when Shinichi says "Ra—". Begin!**

**Reviews:**

**Nika: Yup! The evil army has made its big debut. You know what I did last night? Hard yaoi. Hetalia. Chocolate. A winning combo, anytime!**

**Shayna: I love sugar and chocolate too! *gasps* Another Minecrafter! Yay! I love Minecraft. (but I'm a noob…) Noob power!**

**Oh, I checked out oukamocha. Loved it. To bits. Especially the background. (I'm such a weirdo.)**

**zXFallenAngelsXz: Yeah, Amora was easy to write. Because she's EVIL! *cue Broadway-style musical number* **

**Oh, Rai will be important all right. MWA HA HA HA! Oh, I had a dream where I was evil, once. I was on a boat made of cookies, and I punished a hamster for brushing its teeth in my swimming pool. True story. (The dream, not the hamster.)**

**….**

**I need professional help.**

**Oh, and one thing I should probably clarify for the sake of understanding later. Shinichi, Kaito, and the rest aren't the angelic army. They're like…the Earth army. The angelic army is the actual angels that are warring with the demons. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: And the winner of the contest is…zXFallenAngelsXz! I will send her the prize via PM.**

**One other got close. Let's have a round of applause for Nika (guest)! Sorry, no prize, but you got really close, so I give you a virtual chocolate chip cookie and a virtual hug!**

**Enjoy this week's chapter!**

Chapter 17

"Alright, we've worked out a strategy to send fighters to all the attack points," Akako says.

"Salem, Amelia, Davis, and John will go to China." Looks like the translation spell made her drop the honorifics.

"Aoi, Akane, Maya Peterson, and Jessica will go to Russia." No surprises there; Jessica is Russian, after all.

"Ai, Maya, Agasa, and I will go to North Korea." Good luck to her, having to deal with Ai.

"Mily, Noir, Chikako, and Heiji will go to Britain." Chikako sniffs at the loss of an honorific from her name.

"Ayumu, Ace, Weth, Shinichi, and KID will stay here in Tokyo." Which means Noemi and I will be going to America.

"Which leaves Timothy, X, Blake, and Maya Stryker to go to America."

WHAT?!

I turn to glare at Shinichi and Kaito, who shift uncomfortably. I walk over to them, and Noemi follows me, looking equally pissed off. They leave the room, forcing us to follow them.

We follow them into the next room, where both of us start whisper-shouting at them.

"Why are we not on the list?" Noemi.

"Why did we train if we're not going to fight?" Me.

"We're not even on the list to stay in Tokyo!" Noemi.

"What's your deal?" Me.

"You're too young to fight!" Shinichi retaliates.

"So are the Detective Boys, but do you see them running away from a case?" Noemi snaps.

"No, which is why I had to protect them as Conan, and why Ai still protects them!" Shinichi fires back.

"Let us fight!" I say forcefully. "We came back, even though we know that murders follow you like a lost puppy. We came back, despite having to leave our families. And you expect us to stay home while everyone else risks their lives? Mily is twelve years old; Ace and Jessica are fourteen. I think that your reasons are bullshit!"

"Ciros-chan has magical abilities, as do Ace-kun and Krueger-chan."

"Noemi can hit any target, and I can fight off any enemy," I counter.

"We can't risk your lives," Kaito says.

I sigh out of frustration. "Who is X?" I ask.

Shinichi looks taken aback. "What?"

"She's going to America, why? Who is X? You know her; she didn't use any honorifics with your name, so you know her well. Who is she?

He sighs. "Ran."

Ran. His ex-girlfriend is now dating a half-demon. Of course. Because screw logic.

"How did she run into a half-demon?" Noemi asks, reading my mind.

"It was a case," Kaito says. "One of the ones I helped Shinichi with."

"I cleared his name," Shinichi continues. "He was framed for murder—"

"And Shin-chan figured out that it was a suicide!" Kaito cuts in, looking proud. I nearly giggle.

"Well, okay. She's fighting," Noemi says.

"She's capable," Shinichi replies.

"And we're not?" I snap.

"You're not fighting." The finality in his tone angers me, but I brush it off. Noemi and I exchange glances.

"C'mon," she says. We leave the room and go back to the room at Akako's that we share with five other people.

Good thing those people are in the kitchen now going over battle plans, I think bitterly.

"What do you think?" I ask her. She takes a deep breath and smiles.

"I think we head to D.C." she says. "Shinichi and Kaito will prevent us from fighting in Tokyo, and, let's face it, if we head to Washington, that's the closest thing we've got to a home-field advantage."

"How do we get there?" I ask.

"We have five hundred dollars in yen left over, remember?" Noemi reminds me. **(A/N: Mentioned in chapter 4.)**

I do the math in my head. "That's only enough for one ticket, and we don't have ID."

Noemi groans. "What now?"

I smirk. "Weth."

* * *

"You want to borrow my broom?" Weth asks. "Why?"

"They're not letting us fight, Weth," Noemi says.

"Of course not! You're far too young!" she responds matter-of-factly.

We both level impressive stares at her. She sighs. "Yeah, I know, that's bull."

Wait, what? She's actually taking our side?

"As much as I want to protect you, I know that you're both capable young ladies." She hands us her broom. "I assume you'll be flying to America. Try not to scare any birds." She smiles and leaves to go prepare her spells.

Noemi and I exchange glances. "Did that really just happen?" I ask her.

"Yup," she says. "Let's get packing."

We gather our weapons and toss them into a sturdy duffel bag we found in the closet.

"Let's stop by Kaito-san's old house and pick up your Kaitou Rose outfit," Noemi says.

"My Rose outfit? Why?" I ask, baffled.

"I have a surprise for you," she responds, smiling devilishly.

"Well, I guess a little detour couldn't hurt…"

We carefully made our way up to Akako's rooftop. "So, how do we fly this thing?" Noemi asks.

"Uhhhh…" Shit.

"How hard can it be?" I say semi-confidently.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Noemi mutters. I sling the duffle bag across myself as we both mount the broom.

"Whoa!" Noemi starts slipping off as the broom rises, hovering about five feet off the ground. She grabs at my waist in order to stay on. My face heats up slightly as her hands wander a bit while trying to find purchase. Is she doing that on purpose?

"Okay, I'm fine now. I just hope I don't slide off again over the ocean," Noemi says worriedly. Oh, shit, she's right!

"Won't happen," I say. "Unzip the bag for me, will you?"

"Okay?" Noemi says, confused. She unzips the bag and her eyes light up in understanding as she pulls out a length of rope. "Ohhh," she realizes.

"We can use this to tie ourselves to the broom," I tell her. "Here, switch places with me." We both scramble to do this without falling off. Several near-misses later, both of us are tied to the broom. Noemi sits nestled in front of me, my arms around her in order to keep her safer.

"Let's go before the deduction masters realize we're gone."

As soon as the words are said, the broom rises, bucking and rocking and changing directions suddenly. We both grab the handle and hold on for dear life.

"What's happening?!" Noemi shrieks.

"Shit, we gotta get to Kaito's house!" I yell in desperation as we stray violently in the wrong direction.

All at once, the broom glides to a halt in midair. Then, it zooms smoothly toward Ekoda. "So it responds to our commands?" I muse. "Cool…"

"This—is—AWESOME!" Noemi screams excitedly. "How fast are we going?!"

I shake my head. "You're insane."

"Hell yeah!" is the only response I get.

Eventually, we touch down on the roof of Kaito's house. We untie the ropes that hold us to the broom, and as soon as we dismount, the broom clatters to the ground. We go into the house and head straight to the Kaitou-Cave. I go to the hidden compartment in the mirror-covered cabinet where I hid my Rose outfit. Drawing it out, I put it on, and steal all the remaining magic tricks. (Kaito already has his with him.)

"Hey, Noemi? Where'd you go?" I ask as I realize that Noemi has disappeared.

"One second!" I hear from the other room. The door opens and…

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Noemi is dressed in a black, tight-fitting leotard that is styled to look like a tuxedo. She has on black fishnet tights. She wears a white bow tie and a shiny black tailcoat. A black top hat is perched upon her short dark hair, and she twirls a magician's wand in her right hand.

"Wha—?" I manage to get out.

She smiles. "I made this outfit with some help from Agasa. The bow tie is a voice changer, the outfit is bulletproof, and the wand shoots tranquilizer needles. What do you think?"

What do I think? I can barely breathe, let alone think.

"Uh—um," I stammer.

"Yeah, I know. It's kinda dorky," she says, ducking her head.

I pull her into a kiss. "Sexy is more like it." Her eyes widen, and then drift closed.

Eventually, we realize that we should get going, so we raid the fridge for food for the trip and set out for America.

It's a good thing I don't have to drive this thing, because her outfit distracts me the whole time.

**A/N: I had so much fun writing my (Noemi's) outfit. So I have a bit of a magician fetish; sue me. If you want an idea of what she's wearing, Google 'Zatanna'.**

**Reviews: **

**zXFallenAngelsXz: You'd read that? Really? *Shiny eyes* Thank you! Actually, at the moment I'm working on a story about a girl who realizes that she isn't entirely human, and has superpowers. It's gonna take forever to finish, though. No more 1,000 word chapters.**

**I PM'd you your sneak peek. Hope you like it. Don't give out any spoilers! (I might change the wording a little for the official chapter though.)**

**Nika: Oh, so close! If you'd reviewed just a little earlier…darn. You had Holmes-like accuracy, though. Nice job!**

**Shayna: Yay! Hello, fellow noob. I'm glad I can help you with your reading skills. Slightly worried about the amount of cursing in this, though… As for books, I love them! *Nerd Alert* But, hey, it's not so bad. You're reading something, right?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The final battle begins.**

**IMPORTANT: In the last chapter, I accidentally had Maya (the fairy from New York) going to Russia and North Korea. Sorry! That was a mistake.**

**Oh, and the nuclear launch sites aren't completely accurate. But, hey, it's a fanfiction! I can do whatever I want.**

Chapter 18

We arrive in Washington several hours after we had left Tokyo. I can tell Noemi's tired from sitting on the broom the whole time, not to mention the pesky seagulls that battered us as we got closer to the coast. The moment we land, I break into a nearby hotel, and we crash there for the night.

In the morning, we put casual clothes over our thief outfits, and when we leave the hotel, we're packing every easily concealed weapon known to man. We agree to head to the Washington Monument, as that seems like the most logical place to start.

When we arrive, we see Timothy, Ran, Blake, and Maya Stryker congregating at the base of the towering monolith.

"I guess we were right," I say to Noemi. She nods tensely, her attention focused somewhere else. I follow her eyes over to Ran. She is staring, wide-eyed, at a man in a dark hoodie standing in a submissive manner next to a tall woman with dark red and black hair wearing a black dress.

"What…?" Noemi murmurs.

The man, apparently prompted by the tall woman, walks over to Ran. As if acting on some unspoken signal, we edge closer to eavesdrop. "I'm sorry," the man says. As quick as a flash, he pulls out a knife and stabs Ran through the heart.

Time slows down. I see the knife go through her and exit out the other side. I regain my senses as he pulls the knife out with a jerk.

Enraged and appalled, Timothy lets out a jet of fire, but the man dodges and leaps forward, slashing at Timothy. They both jump and dive, trying to avoid death while killing the other. Maya and Blake try to help, but neither can get close to the battle of fire and steel.

I pull out the card gun, and aim, but Noemi presses it down. "Let me," she manages, her voice shaking with fury at the horror she had just witnessed. I hand her the gun. She raises it into the air, and fires.

The card slices through the air and hits the murderer in the hand, hacking it open and making him drop the knife. Then another whizzes past Timothy and slices the killer's throat. He's dead within seconds as a barrage of sharp-edged cards hit vital points on his body.

Without a word, we both rush over to the others. I can't pretend that I knew Ran all that well, but seeing her die like that was horrifying.

"What are you doing here?" Timothy asks.

"We took Weth's broom and flew over because we weren't allowed to fight," I respond.

Timothy manages a small smile. "Thanks for the help."

"Well, this is all very touching, but I believe that you have other things to worry about." At the sound of the voice, we all turn to see the woman in the black dress. She carries a sword, and has several knives strapped to her chest. Upon seeing her, we all freeze, unable to move. Her hands begin to glow a dark red, the color of congealing blood. The light oozes around her body, slowly growing until it surrounds her body. It glows brighter until it peaks, and shoots up into the sky.

A rift begins to grow where the light hits it, growing until it could swallow the Washington Monument whole. The light fades from the woman's body, and she crumples to the ground. At once, we can move, and we spring to our feet as wave after wave of grotesque creatures and humanoid ones alike pour from the rift. They begin to march toward the White House.

We attack with everything we have, and take down demon after demon, but they aren't even focused on us. For every demon we kill, two more fill the gap. It's an impossible task. We continue the futile attack until we reach the White House.

"We have to block the doors!" Blake yells. We move out, running to reach the building before the army. In the end, they reach the doors first, and we continue firing on them, trying to beat them back, but there are too many of them. They reach the Oval Office and begin the launch sequence.

"No!" Timothy yells. We fight our way through, killing most of the demons, incapacitating the rest. We begin feverishly trying to stop the launch sequence, but it's too late.

The missiles are headed straight for Russia.

* * *

Moscow, Russia

Aoi, Akane, Maya Peterson, and Jessica are fighting as hard as they can, but there are too many enemies. They're losing, and badly.

And then the bomb hits.

They watch in horror as St. Petersburg is wiped out, a cloud of ash rising in the distance.

"They've beaten one of the teams," Akane says, horrified.

"What's that?" Aoi asks, pointing towards the horizon. The others follow his gaze to see another barrage of rockets screaming towards them. The others soar off to other parts of Russia, but one continues on its deadly path towards Moscow.

Jessica sits down, silent tears escaping her eyes. Maya sits beside her, trying to comfort her when no comfort is possible.

Aoi and Akane look at each other.

"I will always love you, Aoi."

"Forever and always," he responds.

Death's silence is deafening.

* * *

Beijing, China

Salem, Amelia, Davis, and John are actually winning their battle, mostly due to Salem. She's casting a variety of useful spells to decimate the demon army. Amelia is in the sky, leading the group by calling out patterns. She's also using her wand to set as many demons on fire as she can.

Davis and John are fighting back-to-back, anticipating each other's every move. Davis has his sword out, and is using his shape-shifting to cycle through different forms, each stronger than the last. John is flying low to the ground, swooping and killing demons with his poison bite.

When at last they kill the last demon, Davis pulls John into a passionate kiss.

"Uhh…aren't they brothers?" Amelia asks Salem.

She shrugs. "Love is love." They both giggle when they hear Davis hiss something that sounds suspiciously like "Watch the teeth!"

* * *

London, England

Mily, Noir, Chikako, and Heiji were sliding off the edge of Big Ben. Chikako is digging her nails into the roof, and Mily is clinging to her ankle. Noir is clasping Mily's hand tightly with one hand, and her other hand tightly grips Heiji's ankle.

A grotesque-looking demons stands in front of Chikako, twirling a knife. "You should know that we have the full story now," he says. "You know that little human girl? Ron? Ran? She was masquerading as a demon. So we had her mate stab her through the heart."

At this, Heiji shakes with fury.

The demon continues. "Apparently, her mate was killed by a human girl. Pathetic," he spits. "But that isn't any of your concern now. You're about to go _kersplat_!"

Cackling, he uses his knife to stab Chikako's hand.

"Aargh!" She doesn't let go. He stabs again.

"Aiii!" her hold weakens. He twists the knife.

"Haaa!" She lets go, and all four fighters slide down the edge.

That is, until Mily grows an extra limb and forms an iron grip on the roof. Then, Noir steals the demon's shadow and makes him jump off the roof.

He goes kersplat.

"Well," Mily says. "That was eventful."

They look at the bodies of the demon army.

"Indeed."

* * *

Pyongyang, North Korea

Ai, Agasa, and Akako are fighting for their lives. Some of the demons, sensing easy pickings, have abandoned their orders to ignore the rebel fighters, and are mercilessly attacking them.

Ai and Agasa are fighting using Agasa's inventions, and Ai has taken a temporary antidote and is using her training from the Black Organization. Akako is flying around on her broomstick, casting spell after spell, but her efforts are fruitless. Before long, they're overpowered.

The group of insubordinate demons closes in around the two humans. Agasa takes out two with his sonic watch, and Ai kills another two by kicking their skulls in. Despite this, the demons keep coming. Akako is trying to keep the demons from getting to the nuclear launch sites when sees that the two are in danger, and she swoops down and grabs them.

"Leave them! We need to keep them from launching a missile!" she shouts.

Precisely after she finishes speaking, a missile lifts off and heads out, disappearing on the horizon.

"No…" Agasa says, disbelieving.

"We need to see where that missile is headed!" Ai yells, and she begins to fight her way through the crowd of demons. The others follow suit.

When they reach the computer, one word is spoken.

"America."

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

Ayumu, Ace, Weth, Shinichi, and Kaito are battling the army as hard as they can, but they are outnumbered.

Ayumu is eating the dreams of the part of the army headed towards the nuclear launch site, but they just keep coming.

Ace is fighting hard, and the sun was going down, which is good for him. He will soon be in his wolf form, faster, stronger, and with brutal animalistic instincts.

Weth is casting spell after spell, curses mostly, but without her broom she is at a disadvantage.

Shinichi and Kaito are fighting six demons on top of Touto Tower. Shinichi is shooting, but the demons are harder to kill than humans, and Kaito is using every magic trick in his arsenal, with little effect.

Eventually, they kill all six, but Shinichi is out of bullets, and Kaito has used his last trick.

Ayumu drains the majority of the army, but he collapses in exhaustion before he can finish. Sensing the need for help, Ace, finally transformed, tears through the remaining ones.

"Shinichi, we're getting reports that nuclear bombs have hit Russia, and that there are three other missiles heading for New York, L.A., and Washington, D.C.," Kaito says, panicked.

"Ran…" Shinichi mumbles, not knowing of the tragedy. "We need to help them!"

"Mouri-chan…" Kaito trails off. "Mouri-chan is already dead."

Shinichi whips around. "What?!"

"She was stabbed by a demon," Kaito says quietly, knowing that while Shinichi is not in love with Ran anymore, he loves her like a sister.

Shinichi swallows a sob. "Ran…"

* * *

Washington D.C., America

We see on the news that missiles have hit New York City and Los Angeles, and that there is another one headed right at us.

There isn't enough time to evacuate, even using Weth's broom, and in all honesty, I don't want to be running away when I die.

Timothy wants to sacrifice himself, saying that he can push the missile away. The others shoot him down, saying that no one is strong enough to do that with their bare hands.

You can see New York's mushroom cloud from here, at the top of the Washington Monument.

I take Noemi's hand and twine my fingers with hers. This is the end. I turn to her, and look deep into her chocolate brown eyes. I see no regret there.

I wouldn't trade this for the world.

That phrase doesn't mean as much as it used to, with the world dying at our feet.

I lean in and give her a chaste kiss, and she surprises me by grabbing my blazer and returning the kiss with a fiery passion.

We separate eventually, and join hands as we watch the sky burn in the distance.

Then, there is an earth-shaking boom, and the sky lights up with deadly fire.

But we're still alive?

How?

I hear Blake and Maya saying something in Egyptian Arabic, and my translator chip kicks in to hear what they are saying.

"—sacrificed himself. He used his fire to trigger the bomb. We didn't think of that, did we?"

Timothy. I'm gonna miss that son of a bitch.

Noemi embraces me, and whispers in my ear, over and over, "We did it. We survived. It's over."

And now, there is only one thing that needs to be said.

"I love you so goddamn much."

**A/N: This is not the last chapter! There's an epilogue coming next week. Stay tuned!**

**Reviews: **

**zXFallenAngelsXz: Sorry I killed so many characters. Especially Ran. Hey, at least most of them survived, right? Hopefully the epilogue will make you feel better. And if I do write an original work about Amora, you get to see her evil ass kicked! **


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: Yup. The last chapter. I'm gonna miss writing this story. Thank you for reading, and thank you for staying with me until the end. **

**Oh, and I was thinking about writing some Michaela/Noemi smut for the AIR side stories collection. If anyone wants to read that, just tell me in a review.**

Epilogue

Six Months Later

"Ladies and gentlemen…we have some very sad news for you," I proclaim from the top of Touto Tower. The crowd of KID fans below listens with bated breath.

"Kaitou KID is retiring, for good this time."

The statement is met with gasps and even shouts of horror. "However, the magic of Kaitou KID never dies. In his place, I, Kaitou Rose will continue the honorable tradition of instilling wonder in the masses." Nakamori snorts through his gag at the word 'honorable'.

"Also, I have a special announcement to make. My girlfriend will be joining me on the stage for our future heists. Please give a warm welcome to the Lovely Lady!"

Seeing Noemi appear beside me in a shower of rose petals was worth all those months of magic lessons with Kaito.

"I hope you enjoy tonight's show!"

* * *

Six Years Later

We flew up to Canada to get married, since gay marriage isn't legal in Japan. Noemi looks more beautiful than ever in her wedding dress.

"I do."

A kiss has never been so sweet as ours is today.

* * *

Three Years After That

"I wish I could do the heist with you," Noemi tells me. I place my hand on her shoulder.

"I do too," I say. "But it isn't safe." I kiss her slightly enlarged belly. "Police chases aren't good for little Timothy."

She sighs. "Stay safe." She kisses me softly.

"Don't I always?" I wink at her.

* * *

Four Months Later

The baby's wailing is calmed as the nurse hands him to Noemi. I kneel beside her, and we cradle the baby together. Our small, happy family feels so beautiful, so perfect.

I know that they are all I'll ever need.

* * *

Eight Years Later

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight there will be three magicians performing. Without further ado, I introduce our protégé, Kaitou Usagi!"

That was one of the best heists we ever did.

My wife, my son, and me.

* * *

Looking back, so much happened. I met the girl of my dreams, and it took years before I realized I loved her. We went into an anime, twice. We saved the world. We lost fellow soldiers. I married my lovely lady, and we had a child.

The army went back to their homes after the memorial service for Timothy, Aoi, Akane, Maya Peterson, and Jessica.

John and Davis ended up using false IDs to get married. Sure, they're brothers, but they love each other. I mean, back home, I shipped way too many incest pairings to be legal.

Kaito and Shinichi got married too, and so did Heiji and Hakuba, of all people. I honestly am not sure how that happened, but love is a crazy thing.

Kazuha ended up marrying a man named Ichiro Akiyama. I rarely see him, but he's a genuinely nice person. He's also a manga illustrator, which Noemi and I thought was hilarious. Only Kaito, Heiji, and Shinichi get the joke.

Ai ended up winning a Nobel Prize for curing for cancer. Agasa also won one for his revolutionary anti-ballistic missile design. He went through thirty-three prototypes, all of which failed comically.

The Detective Boys went on to be the most celebrated detective group in Japan. They receive new cases daily.

The parts of Russia hit by nukes never fully recovered. The nation was crippled in the attack, but pulled through due to aid from an astounding number of countries. New York and Los Angeles became radiation zones, and were quarantined. Millions of lives were lost in the attacks, and the effect on American and Russian morale was devastating. However, both nations pulled through.

Despite everything that happened, I'm glad to have the life I'm living.

I love lying down next to Noemi every night, knowing that when I wake up, she'll have stolen the sheets.

I love watching Kaito teach Tim new magic tricks, and I love being able to help him learn.

I love being able to say, "Ladies and gentlemen!"

I love my family, and how we argue about how best to prank the Gosho Boys. They still don't get that nickname, even when we try to explain it to them.

I love my life. Every crazy, wacky, slightly illegal (okay, really illegal) bit of it.

But most of all, I love her.

And that's why before every heist, before every 'Ladies and gentlemen', I take the time to say,

"I love you."

**A/N: Some things you might want to know. In order to have Tim, Noemi and Michaela went to a sperm donor. Tim is indeed named after Timothy, the hero who saved their lives. Kazuha's husband is an OC. Tim's thief name, Kaito Usagi means the Phantom Thief Rabbit. I chose that name because of the classic magician's trick, pulling a rabbit out of a hat.**

**Reviews: **

**Nika and Shayna: It's okay. Oh my gosh, I love jelly beans! Sorry for killing so many characters. And that the epilogue is so short. Sorry, I don't think there's any room for another sequel. On the bright side, this story is nineteen chapters long, twelve more than the last one! I honestly didn't think it would go on for so long. And you're right, Nika, it would make a cool movie.**

**zXFallenAngelsXz: Yeah, sorry for killing so many characters. And for killing Ran first. At least Rai got what he deserved, right? By the way, Chikako's hand healed because of her vampireness. And as for Davis and John, you have ****_no _****idea what they get up to in their free time. It's enough to give me a nosebleed. And I'm the writer!**

**If it makes you feel any better, Amora died because she miscalculated the amount of power needed to open the portal.**


End file.
